Léthargie
by Korydwen
Summary: Sixième année. Tandis que la menace de Voldemort plane au-dessus du célèbre trio, la vie leur apporte son lot de complications. De coups de coeur en coups de gueule, leur amitié résistera-t-elle lorsqu'il leur faudra combattre les mangemorts? Post tome 5.
1. Chapter 1: Retrouvailles

**chapitre 1: Retrouvailles**

- Harry!», hurla une voix d'homme, par une fenêtre à l'étage.

Harry coupa le moteur de la tondeuse à gazon.

- Oui, Oncle Vernon?

- Montes moi le courrier! ordonna l'homme.

- Tout de suite, Oncle Vernon! soupira Harry.

Il abandonna la tondeuse et se dirigea vers la boite aux lettres. Il parcourut toutes les enveloppes et sourit lorsqu'il vit que la carte postale lui était destinée. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture arrondie et soignée d'Hermione.

_« Salut Harry!_

_Une pensée de Barcelone où mes parents m'ont emmenée passer quelques semaines de vacances. Ils ont pensé que le soleil, la mer, le dépaysement et surtout la distance me feraient le plus grand bien après les récents évènements mais je ne me sentirai réellement en sécurité que lorsque je serai de retour à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que tu me comprends._

_Le temps doit te sembler bien long à toi aussi. Heureusement, la rentrée arrive à grand pas. _

_J'espère que tu as des nouvelles de Ron et qu'il va bien, je n'ai pas reçu la moindre lettre de sa part depuis le début de l'été._

_A très bientôt. _

_Hermione »_

Harry sourit en lisant ces mots. Hermione allait bien. Elle était loin d'ici ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette impression d'être observé, guetté, telle une proie. Cette impression de danger dont il ne pouvait se défaire lorsqu'il quittait Poudlard. « Plus que trois semaines !» Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il retourna la carte et pu voir un panorama de photos de Barcelone: édifices, plages et lieux remarquables. Il espérait que son amie prenait du bon temps.

* * *

_« Chère Hermione ». _

- Mais non, c'est complètement nul ça! grommela Ron, barrant les premiers mots qu'il venait de griffonner.

_« Hermione,_

_Je te remercie pour ta carte. Je parie que que tu passes plus de temps à apprendre par coeur les livres au programme de cette année qu'à profiter de la plage!_

_Nous avons reçu la visite de notre famille pendant quelques jours mais mon père à trop de travail au ministère pour prendre des vacances._

_A bientôt à Poudlard._

_Amicalement._

_Ron »_

_- Amicalement? _C'est nul ça aussi! s'exaspéra Ron.

Il chiffonna sa lettre et la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Elle atterrit sur le sol de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fred et Georges, rejoignant une dizaine d'autres morceau de papiers chiffonnés. Affalé sur son lit, il tentait de répondre à la carte d'Hermione depuis plusieurs heures mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lui semblait « nul ». Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le bruyant duo Weasley. Ron fourra rapidement la carte d'Hermione dans un livre qu'il ouvrit devant lui prenant un air absorbé.

- A d'autre, Ron! lui lança Fred.

- De quoi tu parles? répondit Ron sur un ton innocent.

Fred se baissa pour ramasser l'une des boules de papiers qui jonchaient le sol.

- Touches pas à ça! C'est privé! s'écria Ron.

Il lâcha le livre et se jeta sur son frère pour tenter de lui reprendre son ébauche de lettre. Pendant ce temps, Georges s'empara du livre et trouva la carte postale qu'il commença à lire à voix haute.

_« Salut Ron!_

_Une pensée de Barcelone (c'est en Espagne) où mes parents m'ont emmenée passer quelques semaines de vacances. Ils ont pensé que soleil, la mer, le dépaysement et surtout la distance me feraient le plus grand bien après les récents évènements mais je ne me sentirais réellement en sécurité que lorsque je serais de retour à Poudlard. _

_J'espère que tu passes malgré tout de bonnes vacances. Passes le bonjour à toute ta famille de ma part._

_A très bientôt. _

_Hermione »_

Ron se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit, vaincu. Il attendait maintenant les moqueries qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser.

- Ohh! La jolie Hermione en maillot de bain! commença Fred.

- Les nuits doivent être chaudes! Pas vrai Ron? poursuivit Georges.

- La ferme! lança Ron.

* * *

Harry ne tenait plus. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Ron l'invitant à passer la dernière semaine de vacances chez lui. Comme en chaque fin d'année scolaire, il avait dû retourner passer les vacances d'été chez son oncle et sa tante. Son cousin Dudley n'avait pas recouvré de son agression par les détraqueurs l'an dernier et Harry en était bien entendu tenu pour responsable. Aussi, son oncle et sa tante lui faisaient payer le prix fort. La mort de Sirius, son parrain, quelques mois auparavant, avait anéantit l'espoir qu'il chérissait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, à savoir, vivre ensemble comme une vrai jours. Dans trois jours, il serait loin d'ici, avec sa « famille », celle qu'il avait créée lui-même, celle sur qui il pouvait compter quoiqu'il arrive. Des gens comme lui, qui le comprenaient, qui le soutenaient. Des gens avec qui il avait passé les meilleurs et les pires moments de sa jeune vie.

Ron Weasley n'était ni un étudiant brillant, ni même un sorcier brillant. Cependant, il s'était aperçu que ses lacunes en magie le desservaient bien souvent, notamment face à ses frères. Aussi, il avait pris la bonne résolution d'étudier et de s'entraîner davantage.

Il se trouvait derrière la maison, toute son attention concentrée sur une bûche de bois qu'il s'efforçait de faire disparaître lorsque Harry arriva.

- Eh Ron!

- Harry! lança joyeusement Ron.

Il s'avança vers son ami et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule. Une discussion animée s'en suivit immédiatement, ponctuée par quelques rires. Les deux garçons étaient visiblement heureux de se revoir et pressés de rattraper le temps perdu.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille Weasley était attablée pour le dîner, écoutant Arthur, le père de Ron, racontant combien le ministère était en alerte depuis la nouvelle de la réapparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Des enquêtes étaient menées afin de découvrir qui étaient ses fidèles. Les membres du ministères eux-même étaient interrogés, de crainte que le mal ne se soit déjà infiltré dans les plus hautes sphères de la société. Malheureusement, tel était déjà le cas. Rencontrant les regards inquiets de ses enfants, Mme Weasley dévia la conversation pour aborder son sujet favori à l'approche de la rentrée: l'achat des fournitures scolaires.

Tout d'un coup, Harry sembla réaliser que quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Ron, est-ce qu'Hermione nous rejoint au chemin de traverse? s'enquit-il.

Les éclats de rires de Fred et Georges accueillirent sa question.

- Oui, Ron, est-ce qu'Hermione nous rejoint? répétèrent Fred et Georges, sur un ton moqueur.

Ron les fusilla du regard avant de prendre un air détaché pour répondre à Harry:

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

- Abon! Ben, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas proposé? Elle va être furieuse! interrogea Harry, surpris.

- Oui, Ron, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas proposé? lui firent écho les jumeaux.

- Ben, je voulais juste que Harry et moi, on soit un peu entre tranquilles, pour parler de trucs de gars, faire des trucs de gars, continua Ron sur le même ton. Hermione est tellement sérieuse!

Harry approuva de la tête, convaincu, puis perçut le sourire malicieux de Ginny du coin de l'oeil et se demanda ce qu'il se tramait. Il fallait qu'il en parle à son ami.

Tard ce soir là, des rires s'élevaient depuis la chambre des garçons. Mme Weasley posa son tricot et se leva de son fauteuil pour ordonner, une fois de plus, aux quatre jeunes hommes, de dormir. Son mari l'attrapa par le bras.

- Laisses-les profiter un peu, lui dit-il.

Elle rencontra son regard grave et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Dieu seul savait ce que l'avenir le réservait.

Le lendemain, Harry Potter arpentait le chemin de traverse en compagnie de la famille Weasley, en quête des étranges objets qui constituaient la liste de ses fournitures scolaires.

Bien que le monde de la sorcellerie lui était devenu familier au cours des dernières années, il lui semblait toujours aussi fascinant.

Profitant de l'intimité procurée par le recoin poussiéreux d'une librairie, Harry évoqua le sujet épineux du moment:

- Alors Ron, est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas avec Hermione? Il s'est passé quelque chose?Vous vous êtes encore disputés?

- Rien. Il n'y a rien du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? surpris par la question, Ron ne put dissimuler son embarras avant que Harry ne le perçoive. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et adressa à Ron un regard dubitatif.

- C'est juste qu'elle m'a écrit cet été et que je ne lui ai pas répondu, alors elle doit m'en vouloir, avoua Ron avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade!

Cette remarqua fit rire Harry, ravi d'avoir satisfait sa curiosité. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard promettait d'être animé!

La semaine passa à une allure phénoménale comparée aux journées interminables que Harry avait endurées chez les Dursley. Les travaux de la ferme, les repas en famille, les parties de quidditch et les soirées de rigolades composaient ses journées et Harry se sentait heureux.

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, Mme Weasley faisait ses dernières recommandations à ses enfants.

- Et toi Ron, tiens-toi tranquille! Ajouta-t-elle sévèrement avant de l' embrasser.

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers le mur qui les séparaient de la voie 9 ¾. Depuis la fois où, en deuxième année, ils n'avaient pas pu traverser, ils éprouvaient une certaine appréhension. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté, ils lâchèrent tous deux un soupire de soulagement, échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Qu'il était de bon de se retrouver parmi les siens, pensait Harry.

- Je vois que ça rigole bien! Et moi qui me faisait un sang d'encre! les interrompit Hermione, sèchement.

- Hermione!? s'exclama Ron, à la fois surpris et embarrassé.

- Hermione! lança joyeusement Harry en s'élança vers elle. Il fut coupé dans son élan par son regard accusateur et ses bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine.

- J'ai passé ces derniers jours chez Ron, j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, expliqua Harry. Puis il tenta: Alors, c'était comment l'Espagne?

- Chaud! lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire, semblant se radoucir.

Profitant du changement de climat, Harry fit un pas vers le train, invitant ses amis à le suivre.

Une fois installés dans leur compartiment, Harry poursuivit la conversation, espérant éviter une énième dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis, tandis que Ron tentait en vain de se rendre invisible. Soudain, Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et lui demanda sur le ton léger de la conversation:

- Alors, Ron, comment as-tu passé tes vacances?

- Moi? Oh, ben, tu sais... , balbutia-t-il.

- Je suppose que tu as dû être sacrément occupé pour ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire simplement _« Je vais bien »!_

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Harry qui détourna aussitôt le regard vers la fenêtre, soudain très intéressé par le paysage, puis il baissa piteusement la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

Lorsqu'il tenta un rapide coup d'oeil, il put constater qu'Hermione le fixait froidement, bras croisés, attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

- Tu sais...les mots, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Et puis, j'avais pas grand-chose à raconter, plaida-t-il. Mais j'ai été content de recevoir ta carte! ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Bon sang, Ron, commença-t-elle à le sermonner, Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte. Tu-Sais-Qui prépare son attaque. Ton père a été attaqué l'an dernier, Sirius a été tué et nous on a bien tous failli l'être. On est réellement en danger. Je ne te demandais pas un roman, juste trois mots: _« Je vais bien »_. Ça ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire?

Devant la gravité de ses mots et la sincérité de son regard, Ron se sentit encore plus piteux. Il répondit sur un ton volontairement désinvolte:

- Je suis désolé, ok?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ron baissa de nouveau la tête. Bien entendu, elle avait raison. Il n'était pas complètement inconscient, lui aussi était inquiet. Sa famille avait déjà été la cible de Voldemort. Son père l'année précédente, mais aussi sa petite soeur, quatre ans auparavant. Et puis il avait peur pour Harry dont Voldemort avait juré la mort. Hermione et lui étaient les meilleurs amis de Harry et constituaient donc de parfaits appâts. Oui, le danger était réel et il le savait.

Les paroles d'Hermione avaient jeté un froid dans le compartiment. Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées, mesurant ses craintes et ses espoirs. Ce fut dans un silence inhabituel aux trois amis que le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se poursuivit.

*

Comme en chaque début d'année, l'agitation régnait dans la grande salle du château. L'excitation des _Première Année_ était contagieuse. Les retrouvailles entre nos trois amis et leurs camarades mirent fin à leur laconisme. Traditionnellement, Dumbledore fit son discours de bienvenue et les langues se délièrent lorsqu'il annonça qu'il assurerait en personne les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, l'agitation était à son comble. Après des heures de discussion, de plaisanteries et de franches rigolades, tout le monde avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Seul Ron n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il tournait et retournait les paroles d'Hermione dans sa tête. Il l'avait déçue et il se sentait vraiment mal. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu faire. Il n'avait pas osé lui écrire de peur d'écrire quelque chose de stupide. Et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle pensait maintenant qu'il était stupide. Alors que tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de savoir s'il allait bien. Quel imbécile! Et puis, cela lui vint soudain à l'esprit: Hermione Granger se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il sourit. Hermione s'était inquiétée pour lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ferma les yeux, le coeur soudain léger.


	2. Chapter 2: Le Match de Quidditch

**chapitre 2: le match de Quidditch**

Les premiers jours de cours et le rythme scolaire occupèrent une grande partie du temps de nos jeunes amis. Et bien que la menace de Voldemort demeurât omniprésente, leurs esprits étaient centrés sur leurs nouveaux apprentissages. La rancune de Hermione à l'égard de Ron s'était apaisée et tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Pourtant, au fond d'eux, chacun se préparait au pire. Leurs expériences passées leur avait appris que l'important n'était pas de gagner le plus de points pour faire gagner leur maison, ni même de réussir leurs examens, mais d'emmagasiner suffisamment de connaissances pour affronter les épreuves que la vie leur réservait. Et cette année plus que jamais, ils gardaient cela à l'esprit.

Harry se montrait particulièrement attentif au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sachant que les leçons dispensées par Dumbledore s'adressaient à lui en particulier. Le grand mage tachait de leur enseigner les moyens de parer les plus puissants sortilèges, car il ne doutait pas que Harry et ses amis auraient à affronter Voldemort tôt ou tard.

*

Les semaines passaient et les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris au grand plaisir de Harry. Il adorait voler, cela lui permettait de se défouler, d'extérioriser tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient: la haine, la douleur, la peur. Le premier match de la saison approchait, opposant l'équipe des Gryffondor à celle des Serpentard. Harry avait hâte d'affronter Malfoy et de lui rabaisser son caquais une fois de plus. Hermione, quant à elle, se montrait beaucoup plus angoissée, craignant qu'il ne trouve une sournoise manière d'éliminer Harry. Suite à leur aventure au Département des Mystères, ils avaient dénoncé Lucius Malfoy comme étant un actif partisan de Voldemort. Mais bien qu'ayant fait l'objet d'une enquête approfondie, aucune preuve n'avait pu être apportée. Lucius Malfoy avait conservé son poste au ministère et il vouait une haine féroce à Harry Potter, à l'égal de son fils.

- Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta Hermione. Lucius Malfoy sera dans les gradins et je suis sûre qu'il aura manigancé quelque chose.

- Alors tu penses que je ne devrais pas jouer? répondit Harry, incrédule.

- Non, je trouve que ce n'est pas prudent quand des mangemorts sont dans les parages!

- Il n'osera rien faire en public. Et surtout pas avec le ministre assis à côté de lui, assura Harry.

- Mais tu as pensé à Drago? Son père a très bien pu lui apprendre un maléfice destiné à t'éliminer!

- Drago Malfoy ne me fait pas peur. Je peux me charger de lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione et Ron encourageait Harry depuis la tribune des Gryffondor. Les Serpentard menait 70 à 30, contre une équipe qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Harry s'était juré de faire gagner son équipe et il poursuivait le vif d'or du mieux qu'il pouvait, Malfoy constamment sur ses talons. Soudain, le vif d'or se mit à tournoyer autour de Harry avant de s'élever vers le ciel. Harry inclina le manche de son balais vers le haut et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il ne pouvait apercevoir Drago dans son champ de vision et il dut résister à l'envie de se retourner pour vérifier si son adversaire était toujours derrière lui, de peur que s'il quittât le vif d'or des yeux, ce dernier lui échapperait. Il se trouvait déjà à une hauteur d'environ 30 mètres, et le vif d'or continuait son ascension. Harry donna une poussée d'accélération à son balais mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de la balle, Drago Malfoy surgit devant lui, venant de nulle part. Surpris, il eut à peine le temps de se demander quels mots Malfoy venaient de prononcer en agitant sa baguette dans sa direction. Il sentit sa vitesse décroître brutalement lorsque son balais devint entièrement mou, puis chuta. Il voulut redresser mais lorsqu'il inclina le manche, celui-ci se tordit. La panique commença alors à s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il tentait de se maintenir sur son balais. Il lui semblait qu'il était assis sur une grosse corde, pliant sous son poids. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle et il amorçait sa descente avec une rapidité effrayante droit vers la tribune des Gryffondor. Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement, il lâcha tout et ferma les yeux.

Ron et Hermione avait perdu Harry des yeux au cours de son ascension et ils ne virent pas Drago Malfoy contourner le terrain afin de tendre un piège à leur ami. Hermione commençait à montrer des signes d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Levant la tête, elle aperçut Harry tombant droit sur eux. « Harry! » Hurla-t-elle. Aussitôt, tous les membres de Gryffondor suivirent son regard, puis se précipitèrent pour évacuer la tribune dans un mouvement de panique.

- Fais quelque chose! la pressa Ron paniqué.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son point de chute quand Hermione prononça:

- _Immobilis!_

Harry flottait maintenant dans les airs, trois mètres au-dessus de ses amis. Hermione rompit le charme et il put finir sa chute sans trop de mal. Elle se jeta aussitôt sur lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait subi aucun dommage, et l'assaillit de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas prudent! le sermonna-t-elle. Tu as bien faillît te briser le cou! »

- Ça va. Je n'ai rien, la rassura Harry.

- Il vaudrait quand même mieux t'emmener à l'infirmerie, affirma-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier, le bruit d'un objet tombant avec fracas les fît se retourner. Le balais de Harry venait d'atterrir, se brisant au contact des gradins, anéantissant ainsi toute preuve de la culpabilité de Malfoy.

*

- Quelques bleus et quelques bosses, conclut Madame Pomfrech après avoir examiné Harry. Vous pouvez filer jeune homme!

- Merci Madame, répondit Harry. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire ironique: Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je n'avais rien.

- Oui et bien tu as eu de la chance que j'étais là. Ce Malfoy ne perd pour rien pour attendre! lui répondit-elle, énervée.

- Détends-toi, Hermione! Harry n'a rien, calma Ron, agacé.

- Que je me détende? Mais enfin, Harry a bien failli être tué sous nos yeux! Si on n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard, où le sera-t-on? continua la jeune fille.

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre. Passé le premier choc de son meilleur ami tombant du ciel et après avoir été rassuré qu'il ne s'était pas blessé dans sa chute, Ron avait remarqué le dévouement et la tendresse qu'avait manifesté Hermione envers Harry et il se demandait si elle aurait agi de la même manière avec lui. Etait-il aussi important que Harry à ses yeux? Ou bien ressentait-elle autre chose que de l'amitié envers Harry? Bien sûr, ils étaient tous trois de véritables amis et ils avaient toujours veillé les uns sur les autres. Hermione avait un grand coeur et ne supportait pas de voir quiconque souffrir. Elle n'hésitait pas à se mettre elle-même en danger pour défendre ses amis et il ne doutait pas qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver Harry. Mais pour lui? Après tout, il n'était qu'un Weasley, et pas un des meilleurs. Il n'était pas Préfet de Gryffondor comme son frère aîné Percy avant lui. Contrairement aux jumeaux, il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Même sa jeune soeur montrait de plus grands talents en sorcellerie que lui. Et Harry! Harry était une légende! Celui qui a défait Voldemort! Celui dont le destin était d'accomplir de grandes choses! En y repensant, elle avait toujours été plus proche de Harry que de lui, plus protectrice aussi. Non pas que Ron soit jaloux de son ami, mais parfois envieux d'être à ce point important pour Hermione. Comment Ron Weasley pourrait-il avoir autant d'importance pour quelqu'un?

*

_Ce chapitre étant vraiment court, je m'empresse de poster le prochain._


	3. Chapter 3: Imperium

**Chapitre 3: Imperium**

L'hiver arriva rapidement et apporta avec lui, les vacances de Noël. Comme à l'accoutumé, la famille de Ron avait accueilli Harry chaleureusement. Hermione était rentrée chez elle et une fois de plus, ses parents avaient préféré s'éloigner pour passer les fêtes, craignant pour sa sécurité. Bien heureusement pour leur santé mentale, ils n'avaient pas connaissance des activités clandestines de leur fille. Mais ils se procuraient la Gazette du Sorcier et étaient donc au fait que de dangereux criminels s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils estimaient qu'en tant que sorcière, leur fille pouvait être en danger. A la fin des vacances, Hermione rejoignit ses amis au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix où les derniers membres s'étaient réunis pour organiser leurs actions. Les trois amis, jugés trop jeunes, ne se voyaient toujours pas permis d'assister à leurs discussions et cela malgré leurs protestations.

Au moment de repartir pour Poudlard, Hermione trouva Harry contemplant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, nostalgique. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Il m'avait promis qu'on vivrait ensemble comme une vraie famille. Ça fait exactement un an. On...on était juste ici..., confia Harry. Il leva vers elle ses yeux emplis de désespoir.

- C'est nous ta famille, Harry, prononça fermement Hermione, fixant son regard intense dans le sien.

Puis elle le serra dans ses bras comme pour souligner ses mots. Il lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son amie, avant qu'elle ne puisse y percevoir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Ron avait assisté à la scène depuis le pas de la porte. Malgrè la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, il ne pouvait réfréner une pointe de jalousie. Non, Hermione n'avait pas ce type de comportement avec lui. Elle ne se montrait jamais tendre avec lui et ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras comme elle le faisait si souvent avec Harry, lorsqu'elle était inquiète pour lui ou contente de le voir. La confusion envahit ses pensées. Peut-être Hermione n'était-elle jamais inquiète pour lui ni contente de le voir? Peut-être le tolérait-elle simplement parce qu'il était l'ami de Harry? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ils rigolaient bien ensemble malgré leurs chamailleries. Et puis toute cette histoire qu'elle lui avait fait à la rentrée parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de ses nouvelles. Hermione l'aimait bien, elle était son amie. Mais elle était plus proche de Harry. Ce qui contrariait Ron, c'est qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ces deux-là étaient proches. Après tout, le bulgare musclé qui avait fait craquer Hermione en quatrième année était repartit à l'autre bout du monde et, d'après ce qu'il en savait, leur histoire avait pris fin avec la distance. Quant à Harry, la trahison de Cho, bien qu'intentionnelle, l'avait refroidi. Ces deux amis étaient libres et ils avaient peut-être dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Peut-être même n'en étaient-ils pas encore conscients.

*

Depuis ce jour, Ron se montrait inhabituellement laconique dès lors qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Il observait en silence les échanges entre ses deux amis. Leur familiarité évidente le rendait malade.

- Ça ne va pas, Ron?, s'enquit Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Hein? Euh, si pourquoi? répondit ce dernier, surpris.

- Et bien, tu n'as pratiquement pas touché à ton assiette et tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que l'on est à table, remarqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Harry, assis à côté d'elle face à Ron, approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Oh! C'est que je ne me sens pas très bien..., prétexta-t-il.

- Attends, ça fait un petit moment que t'es bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? insista-t-telle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Ron ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était constamment déprimé ou énervé.

- Je...je suis un peu préoccupé dernièrement, confessa-t-il.

- Préoccupé? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te préoccuper plus que la nourriture? ironisa Hermione.

- Mais rien, voyons, soupira-t-il, blessé, avant de se lever de table.

Hermione le regarda quitter la grande salle avec stupéfaction, puis se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils levés, interrogateurs. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

- Tu y as été un peu fort, là, réprimanda Harry.

- Harry, c'est Ron! énonça-t-elle sarcastiquement comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse absurdité de sa vie. S'apercevant que l'évidence ne le frappait pas, elle expliqua: « C'est un petit jeu entre nous, tu sais bien. On se lance quelques vannes. Ça n'a rien de méchant. »

L'air dubitatif qu'il arbora ne fit qu'accentuer sa confusion.

*

Après le dîner, Harry et Hermione se rendirent à la tour de Gryffondor, pensant y retrouver leur ami. Au détour d'un couloir, ils surprirent les paroles de Malfoy qui s'adressait à ses accolytes:

- Dans l'état où il est, il n'est pas prêt de la ramener! C'est moi qui vous le dit.

En apercevant Harry, Malfoy s'interrompit et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Etaient-ils en train de parler de Ron? Leur suspicion se changea en certitude quand ils ne le virent pas dans la salle commune.

- Il n'est pas dans le dortoir non plus, informa Harry, après avoir vérifié.

- Et personne ne l'a vu, ajouta Hermione qui venait de questionner ses camarades. Ce n'est pas normal. Où peut-il bien être à cette heure-ci? Harry l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe.

- Viens! On va le chercher!

- Et par où on commence? questionna Hermione, devant l'immensité du château qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

- Le rez-de-chaussé! » ordonna-t-il, tout en dévalant les escaliers. Toi, vas voir par là! Retournes à la grande salle et vérifie l'infirmerie! Je prends ce côté et je vais jeter un oeil dans les toilettes. On se retrouve ici.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et chacun partit de son coté en courant. D'ordinaire, ils n'auraient peut-être pas manifesté autant d'inquiètude. Mais par les temps qui couraient, ils préféraient avoir un oeil les uns sur les autres. Et le fait que l'un des membres clefs de leur groupe manquât à l'appel, ne leur inspirait rien qui vaille. Poudlard abritait un mangemort en devenir qui n'attendait que l'heure de sa vengeance.

*

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent au pied des escaliers, essoufflés.

- Rien de mon côté, annonça Harry.

- Du mien non plus.

- Chez Hagrid!

Malgrè l'heure tardive et l'interdiction de quitter l'enceinte du château après le couvre-feu, nos deux amis s'élancèrent à travers la plaine, en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils frappèrent énergiquement à la porte, plein d'espoir.

- Harry? Hermione? s'exclama leur vieil ami, en ouvrant la porte, visiblement surpris de leur visite. Vous ne devriez pas être dehors à une heure pareil! leur rappela-t-il.

- Bonsoir Hagrid. C'est juste qu'on se demandait... , commença Harry. Il fut coupé par Hermione qui venait d'apercevoir Ron au fond de la pièce. Leur ami avait le visage meurtri et tenait un linge sur le côté de sa tête.

- Ron! s'exclama-t-elle dans un mélange de soulagement et d'affolement, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Elle apposa sa main gauche sur son dos dans un geste de soutient et effleura son visage de l'autre, grimaçant devant l'ampleur de ses blessures. Puis, elle posa sa main droite sur le bras de Ron et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres: « C'est Malfoy qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas? ».

Ron baissa les yeux. Il se sentait réellement pitoyable. Harry était stupéfait devant l'état de son ami. Il était persuadé que Drago Malfoy en était le responsable et il sentait la colère l'envahir. Voyant que Ron ne se sentait pas de leur raconter sa mésaventure, il interrogea Hagrid du regard. Ce dernier soupira et confia, visiblement attristé:

- Cette vermine s'est exercé au sortilège de _l'Imperium. _Il l'a obligé à se jeter dans l'escalier de la volière.

- Quoi? s'écria Harry, sa colère croissante.

- Oh Mon Dieu! s'écria Hermione, horrifiée, portant sa main à sa bouche. Il faut le dire à Dumbledore, décida-t-elle.

- Non, contesta Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

- C'est l'un des sortilèges impardonnables! Ceux qui l'utilisent sont envoyés à Azkaban. Il mérite d'être renvoyé pour ce qu'il t'a fait! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Mais il ne le sera pas. Je ne peux rien prouver. Et vues les relations qu'entretient son père avec le ministère, il pourrait bien s'arranger pour que ça soit moi, qui soit renvoyé. Et mon père risquerait d'avoir des ennuis en plus de ça.

- Mais c'est injuste!

- C'est Ron qui a raison, intervint Harry. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Malfoy ne perd rien pour attendre, grommela Hermione qui tentait de contenir sa rage.

- Bon, je vais nous préparer du thé. Asseyez-vous, les jeunes, lança Hagrid.

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas aider à faire entrer Voldemort dans l'école?

- Impossible! déclara Hagrid. Dumbledore a créé un enchantement autour du château. Personne ne peut y pénétrer sans y avoir été invité par le maître des lieux.

Harry parut soulagé à cette nouvelle.

- Hagrid, comment peut-on prouver que Lucius Malfoy est un mangemor_t_? L'enquête du ministère n'a rien pu révéler.

- A moins que d'autres membres du ministères en fassent partie également! souligna celui-ci.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave. Les choses allaient vraiment mal et ils craignaient le pire. La dernière fois, nombre d'innocents avaient perdu la vie. Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Hermione avait pris le linge humide des mains de Ron et avait entrepris de nettoyer ses blessures.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, commença-t-elle à le sermonner.

- Non, c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, assura Ron d'un air faussement détaché. Il préférait de loin, les douces mains d'Hermione à celles de Mme Pomfrech.

- Je suis désolée, confessa-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi?

- Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être blessante. Sans ça, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- C'est pas ta faute, la rassura-t-il. Puis il ajouta sur un ton plus léger: J'ai pas été assez rapide pour parer. C'est mon grand défaut!

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Dans la bataille qui les attendait, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Le manque de rapidité de Ron pourrait bien lui coûter la vie.

*

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils remontèrent lentement la colline jusqu'au château. Ron souffrait visiblement à chaque pas.

- Tu as peut-être quelque chose de cassé! reprit-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que je dois être couvert de bleus un peu partout.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour passer inaperçus dans les couloirs de l'école et regagner leurs dortoirs sans que leur virée nocturne ne soit découverte.

- Ça va aller, Ron? s'enquit Hermione avant de franchir la porte du dortoir des filles.

- Ouai! répondit-il un peu trop sûr de lui.

- Alors, à demain, les gars!

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Ron lança à son ami:

- Ah les filles! Pourquoi sont-elles toujours aussi protectrices? Elle me rappelle ma mère!

- Et tu oses t'en plaindre? plaisanta Harry.

- Certainement pas! répondit Ron en riant.

Non, Ron n'allait pas se plaindre de toute l'attention dont il avait fait l'objet ce soir. Il était même ravi des émotions qu'avait suscité en elle son agression. Elle lui avait manifesté de l'inquiétude, de la tendresse. Elle s'était même excusé! Il était certain qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais pourquoi ses pensées se tournaient-elles tout le temps vers elle, dernièrement? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander sans cesse, ce qu'elle pensait de lui, de ce qu'il disait et faisait. De ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, pour Harry. Il savait qu'elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie, meme! Alors qu'importait le reste? Qu'importait si Hermione et Harry étaient plus que des amis? A cette pensée, il ressentît un pincement au coeur. Etait-il amoureux de Hermione Granger? Bien sûr que non! Impossible! Elle était bien trop...Enfin, c'était Hermione, quoi! Non, c'était impossible!

*

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.! Je plante doucement l'intrigue centrale et le prochain chapitre devrait être plus éclairant. Merci à Kate et Mirandae pour leurs reviews._


	4. Chapter 4: Vengeance

**Chapitre 4: Vengeance**

Ron expliqua ses blessures par une stupide chute dans l'escalier qui conduisait à la volière. Personne d'autre ne devait connaître la vérité. Il avait également été décidé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devait se retrouver seul. Malfoy était un lâche. Il n'oserait les attaquer qu'un par un. Aussi, lorsque Harry dut se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch, ses amis l'escortèrent jusqu'au terrain. En traversant le patio, ils croisèrent Malfoy et sa bande.

- Eh Weasley! interpella-t-il. T'as embrassé un mur?

Sa réflexion fit rire son groupe aux éclats. Ron serra les poings, se faisant violence pour ne pas les lui coller dans la figure.

- Méfie-toi qu'il ne t'arrive pas bientôt la même chose! rétorqua Hermione.

- Ouh! fit-il, feintant la peur. Des menaces! Et de qui devrais-je me méfier? De toi? ricana-t-il.

- Peut-être bien, menaça-t-elle.

- T'as pas honte, Weasley? Te faire défendre par une fille!

Ils rirent encore plus fort. D'autres étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la confrontation. Cette fois, Ron ne put se contenir.

- _Desvestirus!_ cria-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers son interlocuteur.

Aussitôt, les vêtements de Malfoy disparurent et il se retrouva vêtu simplement de son caleçon et de ses chaussettes. Son expression passa de la surprise à la fureur quand il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant l'objet des moqueries des spectateurs.

-Eh! Malfoy nous fait un streap-tease!

- Attrapes pas froid, Malfoy!

Même ses propres amis étaient hilares. Couvert de honte, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

- Bien joué, mon vieux! le félicita Harry, lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

- Oui, belle vengeance! s'extasia Hermione. Mais où as-tu appris ce sort?

- Mes frères, répondit simplement Ron d'un haussement d'épaule.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être surprenant, parfois!

*

A la fin de son entraînement de Quidditch, Harry trouva Hermione qui l'attendait sur un banc avec Ginny.

- Ron n'est pas avec vous? s'enquit-il.

- Oh, il est avec Neville, annonça Hermione.

- Quoi? Tu l'as laissé avec Neville? Après ce qu'il a fait à Malfoy cet après-midi? demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, paraissant réfléchir à la remarque de Harry. Soudain, ils aperçurent Neville en grande discussion avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement, avoua-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent d'un bond et suivirent Harry qui se précipitait déjà vers le château.

- Neville! l'interpella Hermione. Où est Ron?

- Je l'ai laissé à la bibliothèque. Il surprit l'échange de regards entre Harry et Hermione et plaida: Je n'avais pas le choix. McGonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau.

- Tu l'as quitté il y a combien de temps? questionna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une heure.

- Il ne doit plus y être à l'heure qu'il est, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas croisé Malfoy sur son chemin.

-Allons vérifier! ordonna Harry, qui prit la direction de la bibliothèque au pas de course.

*

La bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte à cette heure-ci.

- Je vais de ce côté, indiqua Hermione à Harry qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Alors qu'elle parcourait rapidement toutes les allées, elle se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Ron qui reposait un livre sur une étagère.

- Ron! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Tu n'as rien?

- Non, pourquoi? répondit-il.

- On a croisé Neville, en bas. On s'est inquiété te sachant seul.

- Oh, je...je suis resté. Pour étudier.

- Etudier? A la bibliothèque? C'est bien le dernier endroit où je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver! ironisa-t-elle.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Ouai, confirma-t-elle, en souriant, mal à l'aise. Puis, elle se retourna pour prévenir les autres. Harry! Tout va bien. Il est là.

Harry accouru, suivi de Ginny et de Neville, soulagés. La peur constante leur faisait perdre la raison. Si Drago Malfoy avait toujours été leur ennemi, ils ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme étant une réelle menace. Juste une plaie, un parasite. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait bien être celui qui conduirait Voldemort tout droit jusqu'à eux.

Suite aux derniers incidents, la prudence fut leur maître mot. Malgré la vigilance de Dumbledore, Poudlard ne leur procurait plus la sécurité qu'ils avaient éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Seule peut-être la maison de Gryffondor était encore sûre. Pour le moment.

*

Unique fille et cadette de la famille Weasley, Ginny était une jeune fille douce et réservée. Studieuse et disciplinée, elle n'avait jamais posé de problème à ses parents, contrairement à ses frères aînés. Sa pratique de la magie ne se cantonnait qu'au contexte des cours. Tout du moins jusqu'à l'an dernier. Si les jumeaux faisaient preuve d'une grande imagination quant à leur manière d'utiliser la magie, ils n'avaient jamais été très talentueux. Lors des séances d'entraînement qu'avait organisées Harry, elle avait découvert avec surprise qu'elle était capable d'une grande puissance dans les enchantements qu'elle produisait. Ses performances firent rapidement le tour de l'école, et arrivèrent bientôt aux oreilles de Drago Malfoy.

*

Par une nuit sans lune, Drago sortit discrètement du château pour se rendre à la volière. Dans l'obscurité, il perçut quelqu'un qui lui tournait le dos, drapé dans une cape.

- Alors? interrogea une voix d'homme.

- Les bruits courent que la fille Weasley est une puissante sorcière, informa Drago fièrement.

- Puissante pour une Weasley? demanda l'homme, avec mépris.

- Puissante pour une sorcière de quinze ans, précisa Drago.

- Mais naïve et vulnérable, poursuivit l'homme, intéressé. Celà pourrait bien fonctionner cette fois-ci. A condition que Potter reste à distance.

- Je me charge de Potter! assura Drago, vindicatif.

- Et c'est en sous-vêtements que tu comptes t'en charger? blâma son interlocuteur, faisant volte-face.

- Père! Ce n'est pas..., commença-t-il à se justifier. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Lucius qui s'emporta.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'offre une chance qui ne se produira qu'une fois. Tu dois prouver que tu es à la hauteur des ambitions qu'il a pour toi!

- Bien entendu, Père! Je serais à la hauteur, promit Drago.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part! conclut Lucius avant de disparaître.

Oui, Drago Malfoy avait bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout.

*

_Chapitre très court encore une fois donc je vous poste la suite aussitôt ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Jalousie

_J'ai oublié de préciser que lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic je n'avais pas encore lu le livre, je me suis uniquement référée aux films, donc certains éléments diffèrent de l'oeuvre de JKR. _

_Je m'en excuse auprès des puristes ^^ en espèrant que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de continuer à suivre les aventures de nos sorciers préférés. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5: Jalousie**

Le printemps était de retour et aucun nouvel incident n'était survenu. Les examens approchant, nos amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque.

Cet après-midi là, des chuchotements et des rires étouffés résonnaient dans le silence quasi biblique. Il s'agissait de Hermione et d'un étudiant de Serdaigle, Sean Peterson. Quelques sièges plus loin, Ron les observait, maussade.

- Au moins, il y en a qui prennent ça du bon coté! ironisa-t-il.

Harry suivit son regard et expliqua:

- McGonagall les a mis ensemble pour un devoir commun.

- Ouai, ben à la voir, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger, poursuivit Ron.

Harry acquiesça.

- Elle aurait tort de se priver! remarqua Ginny, intéressée.

Son frère lui adressa un regard assassin puis se retourna vers Harry.

Et toi, tu prends ça comment? s'enquit-il.

- Oh moi, elle m'a mis avec Seamus et on n'a pas encore... répondit Harry.

- Mais non! Pas ça, idiot! le coupa Ron. Je veux dire, ça ne te fait rien de voir Hermione flirter avec ce gars?

Harry le regarda et fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Je suis content qu'elle trouve des gens avec qui elle a des centres d'intérêts en commun. Et puis, Sean est un gars bien.

- Alors, ça ne te fait rien? réitéra Ron, stupéfait.

- Attends! T'es en train de me demander si je suis jaloux?

Devant l'embarras soudain de son ami, Harry expliqua:

- Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Je la vois un peu comme une soeur. Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi?

Ron, surpris que sa question lui revienne en pleine face comme un boomerang, affirma:

- Pour moi? Oh si! Elle est... comme ma soeur!

Il dirigea son regard vers Hermione, puis vers Ginny qui était assise face à lui et sut qu'il mentait.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'embête? poursuivit Harry.

- C'est que, tu sais, ça a toujours été nous trois. Alors, je me dis que si Hermione se met tout d'un coup à sortir avec des types, on comptera plus autant pour elle. Regardes, d'habitude elle est assise avec nous.

Harry sembla réfléchir à la remarque de Ron.

- Je ne sais pas... Quand elle sortait avec Krum, il y a deux ans, elle n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir pendant le tournois, rappela-t-il.

- Mais ce n'était pas sérieux entre eux. Imagines quand elle tombera vraiment amoureuse! insista Ron.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'y fasse, mon vieux, conclut Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

Cependant, Ron avait soulevé un point important. Les choses étaient sur le point de changer. Non seulement le retour de Voldemort menaçait de bouleverser leur univers, mais la vie leur apportait son lot de complications. A la rentrée prochaine, ils feraient leur dernière année à Poudlard. Après quoi, ils poursuivraient sans doute leur chemin séparément. Depuis cinq ans, ils avaient l'habitude de se voir chaque jour, de prendre leurs repas ensemble, d'être assis côte à côte pendant les cours, de discuter le soir jusqu'au couvre-feu. Ils étaient inséparables. Leur amitié résisterait-elle aux changements, à la distance? Aux amours des uns et des autres? Cette idée l'angoissa. Il tenait à cette amitié plus qu'à toute autre chose. Ron et Hermione étaient tout ce qu'il avait en ce monde. Il repensa alors, aux paroles qu'avait prononcées Hermione quelques mois plus tôt: « C'est nous ta famille, Harry. ». Oui, ils étaient une famille. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, comme frères et soeur. Soudain, le mot qu'il avait utilisé pour désigner Hermione prit tout son sens et l'évidence le frappa. Elle était comme une soeur. Et une soeur, même mariée, ne cesse de l'être.

*

Hermione arriva en retard au dîner. Visiblement embarrassée de se faire ainsi remarquée, elle prit rapidement place au côté de Ginny, faisant face à Ron et Harry. Elle entama alors une grande conversation avec sa voisine. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard souligné d'un haussement de sourcil.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à la salle commune, Hermione prit place dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Ron intercepta sa soeur et l'interrogea discrètement.

- Allez, Ginny, je suis sûre qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle est arrivée en retard! implora-t-il.

- Puisque je te dis qu'on n'a pas du tout parler de ça! se défendit cette dernière.

Neville les aperçut:

- Eh, Ron! l'interpella-t-il d'un signe de la main avant de les rejoindre. Salut Ginny! adressa-t-il à la petite rousse en souriant, tandis que ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

- Salut Neville! répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Et tu prétends être ma soeur? poursuivit Ron, ignorant le nouvel arrivant.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander toi-même? le toisa-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Ron releva le défi d'un hochement de tête déterminé et se dirigea vers Hermione. Lorsqu'il se trouva près d'elle, il se retourna vers Ginny et Neville qui l'observaient attentivement et réitéra son geste pour se donner consistance.

- Jaloux? s'enquit Neville.

- Jaloux! approuva Ginny.

*

Ron s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et prit une attitude détachée.

- Eh, Hermione! On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui? l'apostropha-t-il.

- C'est que j'ai été pas mal occupée, tu vois, se justifia-t-elle.

- Oh ça oui! Je vois! rétorqua-t-il, ne pouvant contenir son cynisme. Tu travailles beaucoup ces temps-ci!

Elle ferma son livre et le regarda les sourcils froncés:

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Ronald?

- Oh! Rien! Juste qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu négliges tes vieux amis.

- Je ne néglige personne! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!

- De toi et _Sean!_ lâcha-t-il d'un ton narquois. Tu nous as ignoré tout l'après-midi!

- Je ne vous ai pas... , commença-t-elle à s'emporter. Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte de l'assistance que leur querelle avait réunie et baissa le ton. Je ne vous ai pas ignoré. J'étais en train de travailler.

- Oui, avec _Sean._, railla-t-il de nouveau.

- C'était un devoir commun! justifia-t-elle.

- Avec un Serdaigle! Ça n'a aucun sens!

- C'est avant tout un brillant étudiant. McGonagall a pensé que notre association serait productive!

- Ah ça, elle avait l'air productive! lança-t-il.

- Non, mais je rêve! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Tu ne vas pas me rejouer ce couplet?

- Quoi? Quel couplet?

- Celui de la jalousie! lui assena-t-elle en pleine face.

- La quoi? Attends, tu n'y es pas du tout, là! C'est juste que notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et que...

- Et bien tu vois, ton amitié, elle commence à m'étouffer! l'interrompit-elle, furieuse, avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir.

Ron suivit sa sortie théâtrale puis regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde dans la salle s'était interrompu et avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

- C'est le stress des examens! les informa-t-il, prenant un air exagérément navré.

Les discutions reprirent aussitôt. Il croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Il se glissa à la place qu'Hermione avait laissée vacante et se passa les mains dans les cheveux en soupirant. « Ah les filles! », pensa-t-il.

*

Harry riait d'une blague de Seamus quand il reconnut les éclats de voix qui couvraient à présent l'habituel brouhaha. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha ses amis du regard. Sur sa droite, il aperçut Neville, puis Ginny qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha d'eux et suivit leur regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'informa-t-il.

- Jaloux! annoncèrent-ils en choeur.

- Et maladroit par-dessus le marché! ajouta Ginny, désolée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, interdit. Lorsque Hermione eut quitté la pièce, il alla trouvé son ami et prit la place qu'il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant, sur l'accoudoir.

- Eh! Ça va?

- Ouai! assura Ron, l'air détaché.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil? s'enquit Harry, contrit par les douloureuses paroles qu'avaient prononcées Hermione.

Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer quelles seraient ses sentiments si elles lui avaient été adressées et étaient sincèrement navré pour son ami.

- Rien! C'est juste le stress...

- Des exams, j'ai entendu, coupa Harry. Tu lui as parlé de Sean, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas directement, avoua-t-il.

- Pas directement? Ron, elle était furieuse!

- Tu sais comment elle est, elle s'énerve pour un rien!

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de son ami ce soir, Harry entreprit de changer de conversation.

- Dis donc, je crois que Neville en pince pour Ginny! lança-t-il, moqueur.

Ron releva la tête, soudain intéressé. Il observa un instant les échanges entre son camarade et sa jeune soeur.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il rougit dès qu'on prononce son nom, plaisanta Ron. Tu crois qu'il lui plaît?

- Au moins lui il sait danser! rétorqua Harry. Sa réponse fit rire son ami. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, remarqua-t-il.

- Que Neville tourne autour de Ginny? Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Tu plaisantes? J'aurais de quoi la charrier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie! admit Ron en riant.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne réagis pas comme ça avec Hermione? souligna Harry.

- Mais enfin, ça n'a rien à voir! déclara Ron avec un haussement d'épaule.

*

Hermione claqua la porte du dortoir et s'y adossa. Elle regretta aussitôt les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi blessante? Ron avait le pouvoir de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se montrait tellement odieux parfois! Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Sean. Il était gentil, amusant, et plutôt beau garçon. Elle savait que plus d'une fille de Poudlard craquait pour lui, et il semblait s'intéresser à elle. Elle devrait se sentir flattée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle soudain coupable? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Ron. Alors pourquoi se montrait-il aussi jaloux? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il jette le trouble dans son esprit, juste au moment où une opportunité se présentait?

Ce soir là, tard dans la nuit, Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par un mauvais rêve. Perturbée, elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir et se retournait dans son lit. Elle entendit soudain une porte claquer. Curieuse, elle se leva sortit de son dortoir. Malgré l'obscurité, elle parvint à distinguer Ginny qui regagnait le sien.

- Ça va Ginny? chuchota-t-elle.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle réitéra:

- Ginny?

La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades, Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna se recoucher.

*

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Bisous à Kate et Mirandae_


	6. Chapter 6: Prédiction

**Chapitre 6: Prédiction**

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se montra pas au petit déjeuner. Elle avait mal dormi et ne se sentait pas d'affronter ses deux amis. Mais alors qu'elle se rendait en classe, elle les croisa au détour d'un couloir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers eux.

- Salut! lança-t-elle, cherchant à dissimuler son embarras.

- Oh! Pardon! Je m'en vais. Je ne voudrais surtout pas_ t'étouffer_! lui répondit Ron en s'éloignant.

- Ron, attends! Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Ah oui? Ben c'est pourtant ce que t'as dit! lui assena-t-il.

Et il reprit son chemin. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, dépitée. Ils s'assirent en silence.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, confia soudain Hermione.

Harry, la regarda, attendant la suite.

- Enfin, si. Peut-être que je le pensais. Je veux dire, notre amitié compte énormément pour moi. Tu le sais bien! Mais parfois, j'aime bien aussi rencontrer et découvrir d'autres personnes. Et ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus envie d'être avec vous.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi Ron ne peut pas comprendre ça? demanda-t-elle, à la fois agacée et désespérée.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie que les choses changent. Ça l'effraie, expliqua Harry.

- Mais les choses changent, Harry! Elles changent malgré nous! Et nous devons apprendre à faire avec!

- C'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'elles changent pour le meilleur, conclut-il.

*

Ron évita Hermione tout le reste de la journée. Ses paroles l'avaient blessé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre lui-même. Au cours de divination, elle vint les rejoindre à la table qu'ils occupaient habituellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que t'avais besoin d'air? la toisa Ron.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! se défendit-elle.

- Ah oui? Alors- commença Ron.

Leur altercation fut interrompue par le professeur Trelowney:

- Mr Weasley. Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas?

- Euh, moi? balbutia Ron.

- Veuillez tirer les cartes à votre voisine et interpréter son jeu, poursuivit le professeur.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Ron, peu sûr de lui.

Il prépara les cartes d'un jeu de tarot version sorcier, sur lesquelles les figures étaient animées. Il les présenta ensuite à Hermione qui en sélectionna plusieurs. Après les avoir soigneusement disposées, il les retourna une à une et commença à procéder à une lecture approximative.

- Alors, euh, il y a une prédominance de pique, ce qui annonce probablement un grand malheur, commença-t-il en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer le regard de Hermione.

La première carte représentait le roi de pique qui brandissait son sceptre d'une manière impérieuse en direction de Hermione.

- Le roi doit être...heu ... une personne qui te veut du mal, balbutia-t-il.

Il retourna une carte sur laquelle deux armées de chevaliers s'affrontaient puis une autre où l'on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'une femme qui se tenait à genoux, le visage caché dans ses mains.

- Là on a la carte de la guerre et la pleureuse, donc tu vas surement te battre et souffrir, poursuivit Ron, peu sûr de lui.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, observant le jeu. Ron retourna deux autres cartes. Sur l'une d'elle, un homme à cheval menaça Hermione de son épée en poussant un terrifiant cri de guerre qui la fit sursauter. L'autre représentait un homme hautain qui arborait un sourire narquois. Ron paraissait déconcerté par l'étrangeté du jeu qui sortait mais poursuivit:

- Ça c'est le cavalier et le valet de pique, encore des ennemis, je suppose et...

Il retourna l'avant-dernière carte sur laquelle un squelette vêtu d'une cape noire ricanait en abattant une faux sur le cou d'un homme. Il regarda Hermione puis Harry, hésitant, avant d'annoncer:

- La mort.

Il enchaîna rapidement sur la dernière carte qui représentait une pluie de coeur tombant sur un homme à cheval.

- Et pour finir, le cavalier de coeur. Donc, après tout ça, tu vas sûrement trouver l'amour..

- Et bien Mr Weasley, quelle intéressante interprètation! déclara ironiquement Trelowney. Miss Granger, en voilà un funeste présage! Espérons que le prince charmant viendra à votre secours!

Sa remarque provoqua les gloussements des élèves. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione ne riaient trois échangeaient des regards consternés.

- Enfin Hermione! Tu ne vas pas croire à ces idioties? s'enquit Ron, tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe.

- Tu as vu comme moi les cartes qui sont sorties! Ça ne présage rien de bon, affirma-t-elle.

- Ce n'est que du hasard, tenta Harry pour la rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu de tarot ordinaire, l'informa-t-elle. Le hasard n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- J'ai pu me tromper dans la disposition! poursuivit Ron. Même la prof n'y a pas cru.

Hermione secoua la tête:

- Je ne crois pas non.

Elle se retourna vers ses amis et expliqua:

- Tout ça a beaucoup de sens au contraire. A commencer par le roi de pique. Il représente Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? Et puis il y a la carte de la guerre, celle que nous nous apprêtons à mener!

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Et la mort, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton morne.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, promit Harry.

Il posa son bras sur son épaule pour appuyer ses mots.

- Ça n'arrivera pas car nous serons toujours ensemble, tous les trois. Et ensemble il ne peut rien nous arriver. Ensemble nous sommes forts!

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, puis vers Ron qui semblait maintenant bien trop concerné pour lui en vouloir, et leur adressa un petit sourire triste. Mais dans son regard, on pouvait percevoir une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être avaient-ils raison? Peut-être les cartes se trompaient-elles? Hermione en doutait. Cependant, elle était confiante. Elle savait qu'ils veilleraient les uns sur les autres comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Oui, ensemble, ils étaient forts.

- De plus, on n'a pas résolu l'énigme du cavalier de coeur, plaisanta-t-Harry. Une idée Hermione?

- Non, aucune, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est pas Neville en tout cas, son coeur est déjà pris! ajouta Ron, moqueur.

- Peut-être Sean Peterson? railla Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec lui? soupira Hermione, l'air faussement agacé.

Leur querelle oubliée, c'est dans la bonne humeur que nos trois amis se rendirent au cours suivant.


	7. Chapter 7: Somnanbulisme

**Chapitre 7: Somnanbulisme**

Cette nuit là, Hermione fut réveillée par un léger claquement de porte. Intriguée, elle chaussa rapidement ses baskets et se précipita sans bruit vers l'escalier. Elle vit Ginny Weasley traverser la salle commune, pieds nus et en chemise de nuit, puis se diriger dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de la tour. Elle l'interpella:

- Ginny! Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Pensant que son amie était somnambule, Hermione entreprit de la suivre. Ginny arpenta les couloirs du château, éclairant son chemin à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione était frigorifiée. Simplement vêtue d'un top à bretelle et d'un corsaire en coton, elle regrettait vivement de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'enfiler un gilet et se demandait comment les courants d'air qui s'engouffraient dans les couloirs ne parvenaient pas à réveiller Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille utiliser sa baguette pour ouvrir la grande porte du château et s'engouffrer dans la nuit, Hermione pensa que la situation devenait vraiment bizarre. Elle hésita à retourner à la tour pour prévenir ses amis, mais elle eut peur de perdre la trace de Ginny. Elle se blâma intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter sa baguette. Si un danger les menaçait, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Soudain, elle entendit un battement d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête et laissa échapper un cri. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, maudissant l'animal qui l'avait effrayée. Puis, elle s'aperçut que Ginny s'était retournée et la fixait étrangement.

- Ginny? Tu vas bien? s'enquit-elle.

- _Stupefix! _ prononça la jeune fille, pour toute réponse.

Hermione fut projetée en arrière et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva douloureusement et se mit à courir en direction de Ginny. La jeune fille avait disparue dans l'obscurité. Elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises, puis retourna en direction du château pour prévenir Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'elle eut franchi l'entrée du château, Hermione fut frappée par l'épaisse obscurité des lieux et se demanda comment elle allait retrouver son chemin. Elle entra dans la première salle sur sa gauche. La faible lueur de la lune qui pénétrait par la fenêtre lui permit d'entrevoir une lampe à pétrole posée sur le bureau. Hermione trouva de quoi l'allumer puis se précipita dans le couloir.

*

Elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement en atteignant le troisième étage. Mais des bruits de pas la firent sursauter. Elle vit alors quelqu'un se diriger vers elle et grimaça, pensant qu'elle s'était fait surprendre par Rusard, ou pire, par Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Luna! Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai vu Ginny quitter le château. Je vais prévenir Harry et Ron. On va aller la chercher, répondit Hermione.

- Attends! l'interpella Luna. Je viens.

Luna accompagna Hermione à la tour de Gryffondor et s'émerveilla devant la décoration de leur salle commune.

- Attends moi là! lui ordonna Hermione.

Et elle s'engagea dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle ignorait où se trouvaient les lits de Harry et de Ron et n'eut d'autre choix que d'appeler tout bas:

- Ron! Harry!

Dérangés par la lumière de sa lampe et ses appels, certains garçons s'éveillèrent:

- Eh les gars! Il y a une fille dans le dortoir!

- Wouh!

- Eh, chérie! Tu veux que je te fasse une petite place?

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter par l'embarras dans lequel sa situation la mettait et interrogea l'un d'eux qui l'observait:

- Je cherche Harry!

- Potter? C'est la chambre du dessus!

Et tandis qu'Hermione poursuivait sa progression à travers le dortoir, les railleries fusèrent, agrémentées de sifflements:

- Eh, Potter 'a de la visite!

- Potter, veinard!

Sa petite visite dans le dortoir des garçons lui vaudrait d'être charriée jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait ses amis. A son grand étonnement, aucun des garçons n'était réveillé dans cette partie du dortoir, malgré le brouhaha qu'avait provoqué sa présence. Elle trouva sans mal Ron et Harry qui n'avaient pas tiré les rideaux de leurs baldaquins et les en remercia intérieurement.

- Ron! Harry! Réveillez-vous! les pressa-t-elle à voix basse. Devant le manque de réaction, elle approcha sa lampe du visage de Harry et le secoua fermement. Harry! Allez, lèves-toi!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Vite! Habilles-toi! lui ordonna-t-elle, tandis qu'elle allait réveiller Ron. Debout Ron! Allez!

Ron, surpris de voir Hermione près de son lit en pleine nuit, crut qu'il rêvait.

- Dépêchez-vous! On se retrouve en bas dans cinq minutes!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'enquit Ron, ensommeillé.

- C'est Ginny! Elle est sortie du château! annonça-t-elle.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour et regagna son dortoir. Elle échangea rapidement son corsaire contre un jean et passa un gilet. Elle attrapa sa baguette et se précipita vers la porte.

*

- Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny est partie faire dehors à une heure pareil? se demandait Ron à haute voix tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon, répondit Harry, gravement.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle commune, mais c'est Luna qu'ils rencontrèrent.

- Luna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? interrogea Ron.

- J'ai rencontré Hermione dans le couloir, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vous promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit? s'enquit-il de nouveau, mécontent d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

-Les filles de mon dortoir m'ont fait une farce. Elles ont répandu tous mes bouquins dans le couloir. Quand j'ai eu terminé de les ramasser, je n'ai pas pu rentrer car elles ne m'avaient pas donné le nouveau mot de passe. Ça faisait un bon moment que j'errais dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un et j'ai rencontré Hermione, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Et justement, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, Hermione? s'impatienta Ron.

Aussitôt, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et Hermione apparut.

- On y va! ordonna-t-elle. Je vous expliquerais en chemin.

De nouveaux bruits de pas dans l'escalier les interrompirent et ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'agitation qu'avait provoqué la présence d'Hermione dans le dortoir avait surement réveillé le préfet, ce qui allait leur poser problème. Mais ce fut Neville qui se montra.

- Si Ginny a des ennuis, je veux vous accompagner, déclara-t-il, déterminé.

- Bien, admit Hermione. Avant toute chose, il faut sortir de l'école sans se faire remarquer.

- Je connais un passage, annonça Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des garçons. Harry pénétra dans le dernier cabinet et actionna la chasse d'eau. Aussitôt, une ouverture se forma dans le mur latéral.

- Après vous! déclara-t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Mais devant leur air indécis, il s'engouffra dans le trou et se retrouva dans un escalier sombre et étroit. Les autres le rejoignirent aussitôt.

- Je vais passer devant pour éclairer le chemin, proposa Harry en se mettant en route.

- Hermione, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ou non? questionna Ron.

Hermione raconta comment elle avait suivi Ginny à travers le château pendant ce qu'elle avait cru être une crise de somnambulisme et comment celle-ci l'avait attaquée.

- Ça n'a aucun sens! Pourquoi Ginny t'aurait attaquée? releva Ron.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, tu vois. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu aurais du venir nous chercher d'abord, reprocha Ron.

- Mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas su où elle était partie, justifia-t-elle.

- Ben on n'est pas tellement plus avancé, fit-il remarquer.

- Au moins on sait qu'elle n'est pas dans l'école. Et dehors, il n'y a pas cinquante endroits où chercher!

L'escalier prit fin et nos amis se retrouvèrent face à un mur de pierre. Ron formula la question que tous se posaient:

- Et maintenant, comment on sort?

- Je ne sais pas, il doit y avoir une trappe quelque part, répondit Harry, confus.

Ils se mirent à explorer le mur de leurs mains, cherchant une pierre qui actionnerait un levier. Face au manque de résultat, Harry décida:

- Il faut remonter!

- Et si on ne pouvait pas rouvrir la trappe de l'intérieur? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète.

- On va perdre du temps! s'exclama Ron.

Il s'adossa au mur latéral et soupira, se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Son inquiétude pour sa soeur était flagrante. Ginny n'avait jamais fait de somnambulisme. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un enchantement. Il donna un coup dans le mur avec le plat de la main et s'apprêtait à suivre Harry qui rebroussait chemin quand un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre.

- Eh! Ça s'ouvre! cria-t-il en direction de ses amis.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir les pierres qui constituaient le mur face à eux se déplacer vers le haut et former ainsi une ouverture donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils s'y engagèrent un à un pour se retrouver au pied de la tour.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était juste là. Ça ne doit pas faire plus de trente minutes, expliqua Hermione en pointant son doigt vers le pont qui conduisait à la volière.

- Allons-y! s'écria Harry en se précipitant dans la direction indiquée par son amie.

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers qui conduisaient à la volière. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent tout en haut, ils n'y trouvèrent que les hiboux.

- Et si elle était retournée à Gryffondor? proposa Neville. Comme on a pris le passage on a pu la louper.

Ils firent aussitôt demi-tour, mais décidèrent de passer par le chemin traditionnel. Peut-être Ginny errait-elle dans les couloirs?

- Les filles, allez vérifier dans le dortoir! Nous, on va jeter un coup d'oeil dans les alentours! décida Harry.

Les garçons se séparèrent pour couvrir un maximum de surface. Hermione prononça le mot de passe qui leur permettait de pénétrer dans la tour, mais la grosse dame était profondément endormie. Hermione tapa impatiemment contre le tableau pour la réveiller, mais ce fut sans succès. Elle échangea un froncement de sourcil avec Luna et s'apprêtait à prévenir les garçons lorsqu'elles entendirent une sorte de cri étouffé, puis Ron appeler à voix basse sur un ton paniqué:

- Harry?

Tous se précipitèrent vers le son de sa voix et restèrent stupéfiés en découvrant la raison de son affolement. Rusard gisait inconscient au milieu du couloir, sa lampe renversée près de son corps.

- Quelqu'un a pénétré dans l'école! déduit Harry. Il a été assommé.

- Il n'a pas été assommé, contredit Ron en secouant la tête. Regardez! Il fit quelques pas puis dirigea sa baguette vers le sol pour leur montrer Miss Teigne qui gisait de la même façon. On dirait qu'ils sont...endormis.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pensive. Elle approcha sa baguette des tableaux qui jonchaient les murs du couloir. Tous les personnages dormaient à poings fermés. Elle tapa sur le mur avec le plat de la main pour les réveiller, mais ce fut sans succès.

- C'est un sortilège! Ils sont dans un sommeil léthargique! affirma-t-elle. _Terminus lethargia!_ Elle prononça cette formule en dirigeant sa baguette vers la chatte, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle recommença, en vain. Je n'y arrive pas. La puissance du sortilège me dépasse. Seule la personne qui l'a jeté peut y mettre fin, déclara-t-elle, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler son angoisse.

- Tu veux dire que tout le monde est dans une sorte de coma? s'enquit Harry. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Alors, pourquoi nous on n'a pas été touché? souligna Ron.

- Parce qu'on devait être dehors quand le sort a été jeté, répondit-elle.

Ron releva alors la tête, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

- Ginny! s'exclama-t-il.

*

- Il faut sortir d'ici! ordonna Harry. Si Ginny a bien jeté ce sort, c'est que quelqu'un l'y a obligé. Et cette personne ne doit pas être loin.

- Et Ginny? On ne peut pas la laisser ici! s'indigna Ron.

- Si elle est manipulée, c'est trop dangereux! On a besoin d'aide, déclara Harry.

- Alors, on va où? demanda Hermione.

- Chez Hagrid!

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit brutalement. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, pensant que l'un de leurs professeurs avait également échappé à l'enchantement. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils comprirent combien ils avaient eu tort.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant eux.


	8. Chapter 8: Complots

**Chapitre 8: Complots**

- Tiens, tiens! !Harry Potter et son... _armée_! Annonça Lucius Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry ne lui répondit que par un regard haineux.

- Je suis étonné de vous retrouver...vivants! déclara-t-il, adressant un regard réprobateur à son fils.

Harry et les autres remarquèrent alors Drago en retrait, tapi dans l'ombre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma soeur? demanda alors Ron, s'avançant vers Lucius avec un air menaçant.

- Oh, votre soeur va très bien. Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, soyez rassuré. Elle est bien trop précieuse!

- Précieuse? répéta Hermione qui commençait à entrevoir les mailles complexes d'un complot.

- Oui très chère! Contrairement à vous. Mais n'en soyez pas offensée! répondit Lucius avec un sourire à l'intention d'Hermione. Puis, s'adressant au groupe, il poursuivit: Miss Weasley est la preuve de votre culpabilité.

Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Harry. Cela ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille.

- Nous ne sommes coupables de rien. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher! s'exclama Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que croira le ministère! déclara Lucius avec un sourire satisfait. Voyez-vous, demain matin à la première heure, le ministre en personne sera mis au courant qu'un sortilège de léthargie a été jeté sur l'école. Qui pensez-vous qu'il désignera comme coupable, lorsqu'il s'apercevra que Dumbledore manque à l'appel? Que Potter et ses amis ont également déserté les lieux? Et qu'on découvrira que seule la fille Weasley n'a pas été touchée par l'enchantement?

Puis, se tournant vers Ron, il ajouta:

- Voilà qui va causer du tort à ce pauvre Arthur!

- Espèce de sale..., commença Ron, furieux, en levant sa baguette. Il fut aussitôt retenu par Harry et Hermione.

- Ouh! fit ironiquement Lucius. Allons, vous avez choisi votre camp! L'heure est venue d'accepter la défaîte! Au lever du soleil, vous serez morts et moi, je serais nommé directeur de Poudlard.

- Jamais! s'écria Harry.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as laissé ta chance, mon cher Harry. Tu avais l'opportunité de devenir son disciple. Tu possèdes les mêmes qualités qui ont fait sa grandeur et il t'aurait appris les véritables valeurs. Tu aurais pu avoir le pouvoir. Au lieu de cela, tu as choisi le camp de ceux qui sont la gangrène de notre société: les infâmes sang de bourbe! C'est donc à mon fils que le privilège suprême est revenu. Drago entrera dans l'Histoire en succédant un jour à notre Maître.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de n'être toujours que le second choix? demanda dédaigneusement Hermione à Drago. Elle avait serré les dents pendant le discours de Lucius sur la gangrène de la société et éprouva une grande satisfaction en voyant la colère déformer ses traits. Sa fierté paternelle avait été ébranlée.

- Voyons, miss Granger, restons courtois! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry nous dise s'il préfère changer d'avis.

- Je préfère mourir en me battant, plutôt que de me plier devant vous! déclara fermement Harry.

- Comme tu voudras! acquiesça Lucius en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Il dégaina brusquement sa baguette.

-_ Stupefix_! prononça aussitôt Harry, projetant Lucius Malfoy en arrière.

Hermione l'imita et envoya Drago rejoindre son père avec une puissance extraordinaire.

- Vite! cria Harry à ses amis.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et prirent la fuite en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

*

Alors qu'ils couraient à travers la plaine, Hermione se retourna pour évaluer la distance qui les séparaient de leurs adversaires.

- Ils ne nous suivent pas!, cria-t-elle. Harry, pourquoi ils ne nous suivent pas?

- Peut-être qu'on leur fait peur! On est plus nombreux, répondit Ron quand ils atteignirent la maison de Hagrid.

Ils frappèrent frénétiquement à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? grommela Hagrid d'une voix endormie.

- C'est nous, Hagrid! Dépêches-toi! lui répondit Harry.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid les laissa entrer.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est? demanda-t-il, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé pendant son sommeil.

- C'est terrible, Hagrid! s'écria Harry essoufflé ne sachant pas par où commencer. Lucius Malfoy est dans l'école et il a voulu nous tuer, et...

- Malfoy? A Poudlard? répéta Hagrid, soudain bien réveillé.

Il s'assit et fronça les sourcils, attentif. Neville regardait tout autour de lui, vraisemblablement peu rassuré d'avoir trouvé refuge dans la maison d'un demi-géant. Luna écoutait la conversation en silence, arborant toujours le calme olympien qui lui donnait cet air étrange.

- Malfoy a manipulé Ginny pour qu'elle jette un sort de léthargie sur l'école pendant la nuit, commença Hermione. Ensuite, elle l'a aidé à pénétrer et maintenant il la retient prisonnière. Dès qu'il fera jour, il enverra un hibou au ministre pour lui expliquer qu'il a trouvé tout le monde endormi sauf Ginny, et que Dumbledore et nous avons disparus. Comme ça, tout le monde croira que c'est nous qui avons fait le coup et Lucius se verra nommer directeur!

- Oh! soupira Hagrid, atterré. Il parut réfléchir puis demanda: Mais comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas endormis aussi?

- Parce que nous étions sortis à la recherche de Ginny! répondit Ron.

- Hagrid, comment Lucius a pu pénétrer dans l'école? Tu nous as dit que Dumbledore l'avait protégé avec un enchantement! souleva Harry.

- Le match de Quidditch, bien sûr! s'exclama Hermione. Lucius Malfoy ne rate jamais un match. Et après chaque match, Dumbledore invite le ministre et Malfoy à boire le thé dans son bureau. Il a donc bien été invité.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut prendre la place de Dumbledore! Il a déjà une bonne place au ministère! fit remarquer Ron.

- Réflechis un peu, Ron! lui répondit Hermione. Une fois qu'il sera le maître des lieux, il pourra conjurer le sort de Dumbledore!

- Et faire entrer qui il veut, comprit Ron.

- Voldemort, conclut Harry, d'un ton morne.

- Et comme ça, il pourra diriger l'école comme Salazar Serpentard le souhaitait, poursuivit Hermione.

- En expulsant tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, affirma Harry.

- Et en formant les élèves selon ses propres valeurs, il constituera ses futures fidèles. Prendre le pouvoir sur l'éducation, c'est prendre le pouvoir sur la société de demain! ajouta Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi il veut nous faire passer pour les coupables? s'enquit Ron.

- Pour se couvrir bien sûr! répondit Hermione, désinvolte. Après l'arrestation de Dumbledore l'an dernier, le ministre n'aura aucun mal à croire que Dumbledore et son armée conspirent pour prendre le pouvoir sur le ministère. D'autant que les enfants de l'un de leurs employés sont impliqués.

- Mais c'est faux! s'écria Harry! Fudge a compris que c'était faux et que Dumbledore avait raison! Il nous croira cette fois-ci!

- Je crois que Malfoy ne nous laissera pas le temps de lui parler, annonça Hermione d'un ton grave. A l'origine, nous devions tous être sous le charme. Il avait prévu de nous tuer pendant notre sommeil et de se débarrasser de nos corps pour faire croire que nous avions pris la fuite. Il ne devait rester que Ginny comme preuve de notre culpabilité.

- Il faut retourner à l'école! déclara soudainement Harry.

- T'es malade? On va se faire tuer! lui fit remarquer Neville qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Mais il va tuer Dumbledore! s'exclama Harry. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

- Harry a raison, approuva Ron. Dans quelques heures, ce sera trop tard. L'école sera remplie de mangemorts. Il faut qu'on retrouve Ginny et elle annulera le sortilège.

*

Ils mirent rapidement au point un stratagème qui consistait à entrer dans l'école par l'un des passages secrets, récupérer la carte magique de Harry dans le dortoir afin de savoir où était retenue Ginny et la délivrer tout en évitant les Malfoy.

- Dit comme ça, ça semble un jeu d'enfant! remarqua Ron, gaiement.

- Ne cries pas trop vite victoire! rétorqua Harry qui semblait cependant assez sûr de lui.

- Alors il faut y aller! déclara Hermione. Maintenant!

Mais alors qu'ils se levaient tous de leur chaise, Hagrid qui guettait les alentours depuis la fenêtre, s'exclama:

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Harry se précipita pour apercevoir une dizaine de personnes se diriger vers leur cachette et annonça:

- Mince! On a de la visite!

Il interrogea ses amis du regard, espérant que l'un d'eux ai subitement une idée géniale pour les sortir de cette situation.

Soudain, Hagrid déplaça un pot en terre, puis retira la nappe qui était dessous, arrangée sur un énorme tonneau. Il donna cinq petits coups sur le côté du tonneau et le dessus de celui-ci s'ouvrit.

- Allez-y! Dépêchez-vous! Ils arrivent, les pressa-t-il.

Aussitôt, Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Ron et les autres.

- Ça vous conduira au coeur de la forêt. C'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr, mais ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici! déclara-t-il à l'intention de Harry qui était le dernier.

- Comment ça Hagrid? Tu ne vas pas rester là? Ils seront là dans quelques instants! s'écria Harry, incrédule.

- Justement. Je vais les retenir un peu. Sauvez-vous et faîtes ce que vous avez à faire!

- Non! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul! annonça Harry déterminé.

Hagrid savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre. Harry avait bien trop de coeur pour abandonner ses amis. Il le saisit donc par le col de son pull et le jeta dans le tonneau.


	9. Chapter 9: Dans la forêt

**Chapitre 9: Dans la forêt**

Harry glissa sur quelques mètres comme dans l'un de ces toboggans aquatiques, avant d'atterrir brutalement dans un couloir souterrain. Il y retrouva les autres qui époussetaient leurs vêtements noircis par la terre, s'éclairant grâce à leur baguette.

- Harry, où est Hagrid? s'enquit Hermione,

- Il... il n'a pas voulu venir, répondit celui-ci, encore sous le choc du geste de son vieil ami. Vite! Il faut aller à son secours!

Il se mit aussitôt à courir à travers le souterrain, les autres sur ses talons. Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres et commencèrent à montrer des signes d'épuisement.

- Harry! Harry, il faut qu'on s'arrête! annonça Hermione haletante.

Pour souligner ses paroles, elle s'immobilisa les mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Les autres l'imitèrent. Neville semblait le plus mal en point. Il s'adossa à la paroi en se tenant l'abdomen. Harry se retourna.

- Très bien. On va faire une pause, concéda-t-il.

Il s'assit par terre, reposant sa tête contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il déclara:

- On va continuer en marchant, le temps de récupérer. On ne doit plus être loin de la sortie de toute façon.

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin d'un pas rapide, puis, après quelques minutes, ils se remirent à courir. Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils débouchèrent sur un escalier.

- Enfin! soupira Hermione à bout de souffle. J'ai l'impression qu'on est là-dedans depuis des heures!

- C'est peut-être bien le cas, murmura gravement Harry qui venait d'atteindre la dernière marche.

Ils ressortirent entre deux rochers qui formaient une sorte de grotte. Le ciel s'était légèrement éclairci à l'est. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, non! se lamenta-t-elle. On va arriver trop tard!

Bien qu'elle soit interdite, Hagrid emmenait souvent Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la forêt et leur avait appris à se diriger et à éviter les dangers. Le passage souterrain les avait conduit au coeur de la forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres de l'école. Ils étaient tous à bout de souffle et de force d'avoir parcouru tant de kilomètres dans l'obscurité et avaient du mal à éviter les aspérités du terrain. Les énormes racines de baobabs et les rochers ne leur permettaient pas le rythme soutenu que Harry leur imposait, malgré la clarté procurée par leurs baguettes. Soudain, Luna trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Elle émit un gémissement étouffé. Harry se retourna et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va? s'enquit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il lui prit la main et reprit sa course à travers bois. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un groupe de centaures qui les tenaient en joue. Luna serra fermement le bras de Harry contre elle. Ron se posta aussitôt à la droite de son ami, prêt à combattre. Hermione les rejoignit bientôt pour découvrir la raison de leur arrêt subit. Malgré la fort sympathie que lui avaient inspirée ses précédentes rencontres avec des hybrides, Hermione trouva ceux-ci particulièrement menaçants. Par réflexe, elle voulut se rapprocher de Harry dont le contact lui procurait à la fois un sentiment de sécurité et d'assurance. Elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Luna était fermement accrochée à son bras. Bien que la situation ne fûssent pas propice à ce genre de réflexion, Hermione ne put réprimer une pointe de jalousie. Luna était à la place qu'elle-même occupait habituellement auprès de Harry. Celle de l'amie loyale, toujours à ses côtés pour l'épauler, le soutenir, le protéger face au danger. Hermione se sentit alors bien plus menacée par cette nouvelle amitié entre Harry et Luna que par les centaures qui pointaient leurs arcs sur eux. Puis, ses propres paroles lui revinrent en écho: _« Mais les choses changent, Harry! Elles changent malgré nous! Et nous devons apprendre à faire avec! » - « C'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'elles changent pour le meilleur. »._

La voix de Harry la tira de ses pensées:

- Je suis Harry Potter. Nous nous rendons à Poudlard, déclara-t-il à l'intention des centaures.

- Bonjour, Harry Potter, répondit l'un d'eux qui semblait être leur chef. Poudlard n'est pas un lieu où tu devrais te trouver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y a envoyé ses émissaires pour te tuer. Ils sont à ta recherche.

- Mes amis sont encore là-bas. Ils sont en danger. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous y conduire, déclara le centaure.

Il fit un signe de tête et les hybrides baissèrent leurs armes. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers les cinq adolescents, les invitant à les suivre. Harry se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione avec une expression mêlée de surprise et d'espoir. Hermione sourit. Même si les choses étaient en train de changer, certaines d'entre elles étaient immuables. Ron et elle auraient toujours une place particulière dans la vie de Harry.

*

_Un petit troisième pour la route?_


	10. Chapter 10: Commando

**Chapitre 10: Commando**

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la limite de la forêt. Les premiers rayons du soleil avaient percé, annonçant le petit matin. Le château était encerclé par des mangemorts qui n'attendaient plus qu'une invitation pour y pénétrer.

- Il y en a partout! », remarqua Ron. Comment on va faire pour entrer sans se faire voir?

- Nous allons faire diversion, déclara le chef des centaures.

Quoi? Mais c'est dangereux! Vous n'allez pas... commença Harry.

- Nous allons attirer leur attention et les éloigner des cachots, l'interrompit le centaure.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était leur seule chance. L'hybride le salua respectueusement avant de partir en direction du château.

- Bonne chance, Harry Potter.

- Et maintenant, Harry? demanda Hermione.

- On se tient prêt et on attend, répondit-il gravement, les yeux toujours rivés sur les cavaliers qui leur venaient en aide.

Un centaure tira une flèche qui vint se planter dans la poitrine de l'un de leurs ennemis. Celui-ci tomba aussitôt à terre. Les mangemorts scrutèrent l'horizon et découvrir leurs assaillants. Ils semblèrent se rassembler pour affronter la menace. D'autres flèches se mirent alors à fuser, forçant les mangemorts à se retrancher dans la vallée située du coté ouest du château.

- Prêts? interrogea Harry en se tournant vers ses amis.

Des hochements de tête se succédèrent.

-Alors, on y va!

Harry s'élança vers la tour est, suivi de près par ses amis. Du haut de la colline, ils pouvaient voir arriver leurs assaillants. Soudain, il s'écria:

- Couchez-vous!

Tous se jetèrent à terre, cherchant à se dissimuler dans les herbes. Un mangemort remontait de la vallée et se dirigeait vers eux. Harry se prépara à sortir de sa cachette pour attaquer le premier quand l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, une flèche plantée dans le dos.

- Vite! les pressa Harry en se relevant.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée des cachots et s'y réfugièrent. Harry s'adossa contre le mur et se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Ils ne devaient pas échouer. Ils ne _pouvaient _pas échouer. Leur plan était simple, et s'ils étaient suffisamment précautionneux, il allait fonctionner.

- Maintenant, on remonte jusqu'aux dortoirs, mais surtout il faut éviter Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il nous attend, rappela Harry à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

Ils arpentèrent les cachots en silence, guettant scrupuleusement le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre suspecte. Ils avaient renoncé à utiliser leurs baguettes pour éclairer leur chemin de crainte de se faire repérer et seule une faible lueur filtrait par les minuscules ouvertures situées sous les plafonds. Hermione réprima un cri lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tomber dans ses cheveux puis courir le long de son dos pour enfin sauter au sol en couinant. Elle se recula instinctivement et se cramponna fortement à la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle lâcha prise aussitôt qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Ron en s'en blâma intérieurement. Pourquoi son contact la mettait-il autant mal à l'aise? C'était complètement stupide! Ron fronça les sourcils, confus, et passa devant elle. Hermione se ressaisit rapidement et rattrapa les garçons. Ron et Harry étaient parvenus à l'extrémité du couloir et tendaient l'oreille attentivement pour déceler la présence de leurs ennemis. Elle s'appuya contre l'épaule de Harry et les imita. Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers elle de manière à rencontrer son regard et lui indiqua le couloir de gauche où se trouvait un escalier en pierre qui menait à l'étage. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Il s'avança alors lentement, sa main droite tenant fermement sa baguette devant lui, tandis que sa main gauche était tendue en direction de ses amis, leur signalant de ne pas bouger. Il monta les marches une à une et déboucha dans l'un des couloirs principaux du rez-de-chaussé. Il redescendit l'escalier à reculons, toujours sur ses gardes, et fit signe à ses amis de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous regagnés le haut de l'escalier, Harry les interrogea du regard sur la prochaine direction à prendre. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre l'escalier central, beaucoup trop aléatoire à son goût, et bien trop à découvert. Hermione, qui connaissait par coeur l'ouvrage sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, savait qu'il existait un escalier de service. Elle leur indiqua donc un couloir étroit, sur la droite qui devait les conduire aux cuisines.

Tel un commando d'élite, le petit groupe se faufila à travers le corridor. L'immense cuisine qui aurait dû grouiller d'elfes en activité à cette heure-ci, était déserte. Hermione la traversa pour se retrouver dans une pièce exigüe comportant trois portes. Elle ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite et découvrit ce qui devait être la réserve de provisions. La seconde porte donnait sur un simple placard à balais. Hermione se dirigea avec espoir vers la porte du fond. Ce qu'elle trouva derrière lui dessina un petit sourire triomphant qu'elle adressa à ses amis. Ils lui répondirent par un regard chargé de respect et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de service. C'était un escalier en colimaçon particulièrement étroit et abrupte. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier palier, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui leva le pouce. Ils continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'au deuxième palier et Hermione secoua la tête. Devant la porte qui se dressait sur le troisième palier, Hermione hocha gravement la tête. Harry regarda successivement Ron, Hermione, puis Luna et Neville, visiblement anxieux. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière. Peut-être Malfoy attendait calmement de les cueuillir. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il reconnu immédiatement la pièce qui se présentait devant lui. C'était le salon du professeur McGonagall. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, scrutant chaque recoin. Il émit un soupire de soulagement et échangea un regard avec ses amis. Ils étaient au bon étage. Voilà qui était déjà bien! Mais rien n'était encore joué. Il leur fallait encore regagner le dortoir.

*

Harry et Ron ouvrirent discrètement la porte des appartements de McGonagall et parcoururent le grand couloir du regard. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Hermione les retint. Elle referma la porte et leur expliqua tout bas:

- Comment un détail aussi important ne nous a pas frappé? On ne pourra pas entrer! annonça-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. La grosse dame étant endormie, elle ne nous laissera pas entrer!

Ils parurent tous réfléchir au problème. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Effectivement, c'était une grosse erreur de leur part. Il balaya la pièce du regard et la cheminée retint son attention.

- La cheminée! s'exclama-t-il, rallumant la lueur d'espoir dans tous les regards.

Comme toute sorcière qui se respecte, McGonagall conservait un pot de poudre de cheminette sur le dessus de sa cheminée. Harry en prit une bonne poignée, respira un grand coup et prononça distinctement:

- Salle commune de Gryffondor!

Il disparut dans un jet de flammes vertes. Ron se précipita à sa suite, craignant de laisser son ami seul. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la pièce qui lui était devenue si familière ces dernières années, son coeur cessa un instant de battre et il en oublia de respirer. Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

- Harry? articula Ron d'une voix étranglée par la peur.

- Je suis là, chuchota Harry depuis l'escalier.

En bon soldat, il inspectait tous les recoins. Ron soupira de soulagement. Leurs nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve! Soudain, il fut brutalement terrassé.

- Ouh! fit la voix d'Hermione dans son dos. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute? répondit Ron encore sous le choc de leur collision.

- Bien sûr, de qui d'autre? rétorqua-t-elle, en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'est tombée dessus!

Neville apparut à son tour dans la cheminée, rapidement suivi de Luna.

- La carte est sous mon matelas, indiqua Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut traverser tout le dortoir pour la récupérer. Je sais que j'ai l'air paranoïaque mais peut-être que Malfoy a pris la place d'un des élèves et qu'il se cache dans un des lits, alors il va falloir être très prudent. Si nous avons pu passer par la cheminée, lui aussi. Je passe en premier avec Ron et Neville. On connait mieux la salle que vous, dit-il en direction de Luna et Hermione.

Il s'attendait à ce que son amie insiste pour l'accompagner, aussi il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Je compte sur vous deux pour assurer nos arrières.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Harry prit la tête du groupe et s'engagea dans l'escalier, suivi par les deux garçons, tandis que Luna et Hermione montaient à reculons, surveillant toute intrusion dans la salle commune. Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte du dortoir de manière à surprendre un potentiel ennemi, mais il ne perçut aucun mouvement. Il pénétra dans la chambre, Ron et Neville à ses côtés, tous trois aux aguets. Les filles se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Tandis que Luna surveillait l'escalier, Hermione guettait le moindre mouvement dans le dortoir. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans leur partie du dortoir, Harry se précipita vers son lit et extirpa la carte magique de sous son matelas. Il la glissa sous la ceinture de son jean, de crainte que, si jamais il était pris, Malfoy ne pût s'en servir pour avoir les autres. Puis, ils firent demi-tour avec la même organisation.

Lorsqu'ils eurent regagnés la salle commune, Hermione resta postée près de l'escalier, tandis que Ron surveillait le couloir qui menait à la sortie. Harry sortit la carte de son pantalon et prononça à voix basse:

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il déplia alors la carte et soupira d'une voix désespérée:

- Non!

- Que se passe-t-il Harry? s'enquit Hermione.

Harry vérifia sur la carte que personne ne se préparait à les attaquer dans leur partie du château et leur fit signe de se réunir près de lui.

- Regardez! Ça grouille de monde! Ça veut dire que Malfoy a obtenu le poste de Dumbledore! déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les autres restèrent stupéfaits devant la dizaine de noms qui circulait sur la carte.

- Où est Ginny? s'enquit Ron, toujours très inquiet.

- Elle est là, regardes, répondit Harry. Dans la salle de bain du cinquième étage!

- Et bien, au moins elle a de la compagnie! fit remarquer Hermione, pensant à Mimi Geignarde. Vous croyez que les fantômes aussi sont endormis?

- Hermione, concentre-toi s'il te plaît! gronda Ron.

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère mais n'ajouta rien. L'heure était grave et ils n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à ce genre de distraction.

- Dumbledore est toujours dans ses appartements donc Malfoy n'a pas réussi à y pénétrer! Mais Voldemort y parviendra peut-être alors il faut faire vite!

- Est-ce qu'il est dans le château? Voldemort? demanda Luna.

- Je ne le vois nulle part, annonça Harry après avoir parcouru la carte dans tous les sens. Et je ne ressens pas sa présence non plus, ajouta-t-il en effleurant sa cicatrice.

- C'est déjà ça! Un seul problème à la fois, conclut Hermione. Alors, comment fait-on pour aller délivrer Ginny?

- Et bien, pour l'instant, les mangemorts sont concentrés au rez-de-chaussé et à l'extérieur donc on ne devrait pas rencontrer de problème pour monter au cinquième», répondit-il.

- Alors, c'est parti! lança Neville, déterminé.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la tour de Gryffondor et longèrent les murs du couloir jusqu'à l'appartement de McGonagall pour rejoindre l'escalier de service qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt. Mais lorsqu'ils tournèrent la poignée, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

- Aloomora! prononça alors Hermione.

Tandis que le petit groupe se faufilait par la porte, Harry s'écroula sur le sol, sa main appuyée sur son front.

- Il est ici! s'écria-t-il, gâchant ainsi leur couverture. Voldemort est ici!

Hermione lança un regard à Ron et ensemble, ils aidèrent Harry à se relever et à entrer dans l'appartement.

- Allez-y! Ils vont nous trouver. Allez chercher Ginny, moi je vais faire diversion, ordonna-t-il, encore affaibli.

- Pas question! s'exclama Hermione. Si tu restes, je reste!

- Hermione, je les ai vu tuer Cédric! Et Sirius! J'ai vu avec quelle facilité ils le font! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à l'un de vous!

- Ça n'arrivera pas! déclara Ron. Parce qu'on sera ensemble. Et ensemble, nous sommes forts, tu te rappelles?

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'escalier de service et l'ouvrit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

- Toilettes des filles, cinquième étage. Retrouves-la, Neville.

Neville hocha la tête et se précipita dans l'escalier.

- Je devrais peut-être aller avec lui, annonça Luna. Vous vous en sortirez à vous trois?

Ron acquiesça. Il referma la porte derrière elle, puis se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Et maintenant, Harry? demanda Hermione.

- Il va falloir qu'on les attire autre part! répondit-il.

*

Encore merci de suivre mon histoire. Une petite mention particulière à Kate, Mirandae et Eowyn ;) Mon extrême générosité mérite bien une petite review, non? ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Traqués

**Chapitre 11: Traqués**

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'appartement de McGonagall et se mirent à courir dans le couloir. Trois hommes arrivaient déjà par l'escalier central et les prirent en chasse. Nos jeunes amis s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier en marbre de la tour ouest et dévalèrent les marches. Ils pouvaient entendre les pas de leurs assaillants résonner au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'autres sbires de Voldemort arrivèrent bientôt par en bas pour les prendre en sandwich.

- _Stupefix_! s'écria Hermione, projetant le premier homme qui montait, sur ses acolytes.

Harry la tira par la main et l'entraîna vers le second étage. Ils reprirent leur course folle à travers les couloirs, tournant au hasard, à droite puis à gauche pour tenter de semer ceux qui étaient à leur trousse. Lorsqu'ils ne virent plus personne derrière eux, ils cherchèrent un endroit où se cacher. Hermione indiqua soudain le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque et les garçons lui laissèrent le soin de les diriger. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps libre dans cet endroit depuis cinq ans et était donc la plus à même d'en connaître chaque recoin. Ils trouvèrent refuge derrière l'une des immenses étagères du fond, tout près de l'allée centrale.

- C'est ça ton plan? demanda Ron incrédule.

- Pourquoi t'as mieux, peut-être? lui répondit sèchement Hermione.

Elle se mit à tapoter certains livres du bout de sa baguette tout en fredonnant à voix basse. Ron fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Toute cette histoire l'a définitivement rendue folle! chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne le contredit pas et se contenta d'observer le comportement étrange de son amie. Soudain, la centaine de livres qui était soigneusement rangée, devint complètement transparente, leur permettant ainsi d'observer les allers-et-venues.

Les yeux des deux garçons s'écarquillèrent devant l'ingéniosité de leur amie qu'ils regardaient maintenant avec admiration.

- Et ils ne peuvent pas nous voir? s'enquit tout de même Ron.

- Bien sûr que non! lâcha-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Harry, que dit la carte?

Harry sortit la carte de son pantalon et la déplia. Il vérifia tout d'abord qu'aucun mangemorts ne cherchaient à les prendre à revers avant de se focaliser sur le cinquième étage du château.

- Ils ont trouvé les toilettes des filles! annonça-t-il plein d'espoir. On dirait que Neville fait les cent pas. Peut-être qu'ils se cachent. Il y a deux hommes de Voldemort qui inspectent cet étage, mais ils sont de l'autre côté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour annuler le sort?

- Peut-être que Ginny ne sait pas comment faire. Ou peut-être qu'elle est encore sous l'emprise de Malfoy, proposa Hermione.

- Ça va sûrement vous paraître stupide, mais si Dumbledore se réveille soudainement, il risque de sortir sans se méfier et de se faire prendre, non? fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.

- Il faut qu'on le prévienne, confirma Harry.

- Mais comment? On ne va pas lui envoyer un hibou! poursuivit Ron.

- Non, ça serait trop dangereux d'aller jusqu'à la volière, répondit Harry, pensif. Il faudrait qu'on parvienne jusqu'à ses appartements. Attention, ils arrivent! Ils sont deux!

Il referma aussitôt la carte et la rangea, tandis que Ron et Hermione guettaient silencieusement l'arrivée de leurs ennemis par l'étagère transparente. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque et jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil. Le premier fit demi-tour, mais le second sembla hésiter. Il interpella son compagnon et lui indiqua la réserve d'un signe de la main.

- Mince! Ils vont venir par ici! annonça Hermione à voix basse.

Les deux hommes parcoururent l'allée centrale en regardant dans les allées sous-jacentes. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de nos amis, ceux-ci se glissèrent de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Après avoir consciencieusement inspecter la réserve, les deux hommes se redirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais en passant, l'un d'eux aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'oeil et tourna la tête. Au travers de l'étagère transparente, il vit les trois adolescents qui attendaient immobiles. Il s'engagea alors dans l'allée pour les prendre à revers. Aussi, lorsque nos amis se glissèrent de nouveau le long de l'étagère pour regagner l'autre allée, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'un de leurs nombreux ennemis.

Harry fut prompt à dégainer et l'envoya à l'autre bout de l'allée. Ils reprirent aussitôt la fuite au travers du dédale créé par les innombrables allées. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe, suivi de Hermione qui lui indiquait le chemin vers la sortie, tandis que Ron fermait la marche, déplaçant derrière lui les immenses étagères afin de barrer la route à leurs poursuivants. Harry tourna sur la gauche dans l'allée centrale pour regagner la sortie. Hermione, qui était sur ses talons, fut soudain projetée contre une étagère et plusieurs rangées de livres lui tombèrent dessus. Ron aperçut son agresseur et l'envoya à son tour percuter le mur de la salle. Puis il se précipita vers Hermione qui se redressait, légèrement sonnée, l'attrapa vivement par la main de son gilet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le mangemort qui venait de rencontrer le mur était de nouveau sur pied et Ron, d'un mouvement de baguette, lui fit tomber tous les livres de l'allée sur la tête, au fur et à mesure de son passage. Cela suffit à le distraire le temps qu'ils quittassent la bibliothèque. Hermione, que Ron tenait toujours par la main, l'entraîna à son tour vers le premier recoin qu'ils rencontrèrent et le poussa à l'intérieur. Ils sursautèrent tous deux en se retrouvant face à Harry qui guettait leur sortie depuis sa cachette.

- Les voilà! leur annonça-t-il en les poussant vers le fond.

Hermione se retrouva acculée entre le mur et Ron. Non que la situation lui était déplaisante, mais pour elle ne savait quelle raison, embarrassante. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main et se dégagea promptement. Harry se recula un peu, de manière à ne pas laisser entrevoir la moindre mèche de cheveux et ferma les yeux un instant, priant et implorant silencieusement pour que les deux hommes passent sans les voir et sans avoir l'idée d'inspecter leur refuge. Il les rouvrit et attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité avant d'inspecter le couloir. Puis, il se retourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un simple hochement de tête agrémenté d'un long soupire de soulagement. Il s'accroupit et sortit la carte magique.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant qu'ils nous ont vus au deuxième étage, ils ont quitté le cinquième. Les autres devraient être tranquilles un moment! déclara Harry.

- Bien, acquiesça Ron, satisfait. Et nous, comment on se rend chez Dumbledore?

- L'escalier magique se trouve au rez-de-chaussé.

- Ça va être simple avec tous les mangemorts qui nous traquent!affirma ironiquement Ron.

- Un jeu d'enfant, tu disais? rappela Harry avec un haussement de sourcil.

Ron se dit qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire. C'était tout sauf un jeu d'enfant. Plutôt une chasse à l'homme dont ils étaient les proies.

*

Luna et Neville montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de service jusqu'au cinquième étage. Ils ouvrirent discrètement la porte qui donnait directement sur la salle de bain du préfet en chef. Après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Ils aperçurent immédiatement Ginny qui reposait inconsciente sur le sol. Luna s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'appela doucement. Après quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle se tourna vers Neville et annonça gravement:

- Elle est sous l'emprise d'un maléfice!

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est endormie? Comme les autres? s'enquit Neville.

- En fait je ne crois pas, non. Je pense que quelqu'un la tient sous son emprise.

- Vol...Voldemort? articula-t-il avec peine.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être quelqu'un de plus proche de nous qui travaillerait pour lui.

- Drago Malfoy! s'exclama Neville. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Neville faisant les cent pas, inquiet de ne pas pouvoir suivre le plan à la lettre.

- Il ne faut pas rester là! C'est trop dangereux! décida Luna.

- Mais, on ne peut pas la laisser là! s'indigna-t-il.

- Et si on ne fait rien, les autres vont finir par se faire prendre, souligna-t-elle.

*

Nos trois amis quittèrent bientôt la sécurité de leur refuge.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce recoin! dit Ron.

- C'est parce que tu ne fréquentes pas assez cette partie de l'école! le toisa Hermione.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, le mur se reconstitua devant eux, faisant disparaître la pièce.

- La salle sur demande! comprit Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Tu disais? la nargua Ron. Quand même, elle aurait pu contenir un hibou et toute une armée d'orrors!

- Tu en demandes trop, je crois! répondit-elle.

- Il faut y aller! intervint Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent dans les couloirs avec la plus grande circonspection et parvinrent jusqu'à la tour nord sans encombre.

L'escalier semblait dégagé et nos amis entamèrent leur descente. Soudain, la voix de Lucius Malfoy leur parvint d'en bas:

- Ils sont revenus pour la fille! Vérifiez qu'elle soit bien gardée!

Harry se tourna vers ses amis en grimaçant.

- Mince! chuchota-t-il. S'ils retournent là-haut et qu'ils tombent sur les autres, on est fichu!

- Il va encore falloir faire diversion! conclut Hermione, peu enchantée à cette idée.

- Une fois en bas, on va devoir les attaquer, répondit Harry, déterminé. Prêt?

Ron et Hermione aquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Ils descendirent donc les marches le plus rapidement qu'ils purent étant donné la prudence qu'ils devaient respecter. Cela leur parut une éternité et ils espéraient que leurs amis avaient quittés le cinquième étage et avaient trouvé refuge dans un endroit sûr. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussé, ils aperçurent un homme de dos, posté devant l'escalier. Apparemment, leurs ennemis ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils descendent, ce qui était un point positif.

-_Expelliarmus ! _prononça Harry, le désarmant facilement.

Le mangemort surpris se sentit subitement menacé et recula, laissant passer le trio d'adolescents. Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils l'entendirent donner l'alerte. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir de l'aile nord qui menait à l'escalier orné d'un phénix. L'escalier magique qui conduisait aux appartements de Dumbledore, était gardé par deux hommes. Visiblement, aucun enchantement n'avait permis à Malfoy d'y pénétrer.

-_Expelliarmus !_ s'écria Harry, imité par ses deux amis. _Petrificus totalis!_ ajouta-t-il.

Les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse, raides comme des statues de pierre. Harry s'engagea sur la première marche et prononça le mot de passe. Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne se produisit. Alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, Harry réitéra en vain.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? le pressa Hermione, paniquée.

Harry se tourna vers elle, regarda vers le couloir, puis se retourna vers l'escalier, indécis.

- On file d'ici! s'exclama Ron.

Harry ne prit pas plus longtemps le temps de réfléchir. Il obéit à son ami et sauta de l'escalier. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient formait un cul-de-sac et ils se précipitèrent vers la première embouchure. Trois hommes arrivaient par là, leur barrant le chemin.

-_ Stupefix!_ crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la prochaine embouchure et s'y engagèrent, fuyant ainsi à travers le dédale des couloirs du château. Alors qu'ils tentaient en vain de semer leurs assaillants, leur course poursuite les conduisit au centre de l'école.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant eux, au pied de l'escalier central, arborant un sourire satisfait, comme à son habitude.

Harry et ses amis firent un tour d'horizon. Sur leur gauche, par le couloir qui menait à la grande salle, deux mangemorts approchaient. Trois autres arrivaient par le couloir de droite qui menait aux salles de classe. Harry reconnut Beatrix Lestrange, la femme qui avait tué Sirius, parmi eux. Derrière eux, des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent que leurs poursuivants ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper. Ils étaient pris au piège. Harry échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec ses deux amis. Dos à dos, chacun brandissant sa baguette dans une direction différente en signe de menace, ils s'écrièrent:

-_ Stupefix! _

Malheureusement, cela n'était pas suffisant étant donné le nombre de leurs adversaires. Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent, Hermione se trouva projetée à travers le couloir de gauche, atterrissant pratiquement au pied d'un mangemort. Elle recula aussitôt contre le mur en rampant.

- Hermione! s'exclama Harry.

- _Stupefix!_ asséna Ron en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'homme qui menaçait Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

Ce dernier fut propulsé à l'autre bout du couloir avec une force impressionnante. Hermione envoya le deuxième homme lui tenir compagnie. Tandis que Harry neutralisait les mangemorts qui arrivaient par la droite, Ron se précipita pour secourir son amie mais il fut projeté à son tour et revint atterrir près de Harry. Celui-ci le releva par le bras et ensemble, ils tentèrent de se débarrasser de leurs assaillants qui semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. Hermione évita de justesse l'attaque de celui qu'elle venait d'envoyer contre le mur. Ne voyant aucune autre issue, elle se faufila par la porte de la grande salle.


	12. Chapter 12: Le Sortilège de la mort

**Chapitre 12 : Le sortilège de la mort**

-_Expelliarmus ! _entendit Hermione, tandis que sa baguette fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Un cri de surprise lui échappa. Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Drago Malfoy avancer vers elle.

- Toujours à attaquer les gens par derrière, Malfoy! lança-t-elle, tentant de conserver son aplomb. Elle lança quelques coups d'oeil furtifs autour d'elle, cherchant une issue à sa situation. Mais l'obscurité de la pièce ne lui facilitait pas la chose.

- Maintenant, tu vas me supplier de ne pas te tuer. Sale sang de bourbe! déclara Malfoy, qui lui pointait sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Dans tes rêves! lui cracha Hermione, soutenant son regard.

-_ Impero!_ s'écria-t-il alors.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il força Hermione à s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces, mais son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. Intérieurement, elle enrageait d'être ainsi soumise et ses yeux s'embuèrent d'impuissance.

- Finit de jouer, fils! ordonna Lucius qui apparut dans la salle.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils dans un signe de fiereté. Drago mit fin au sortilège, satisfait. Hermione releva lentement la tête vers lui et clama:

- Tu ne pourras jamais susciter le respect. Pas même par la force!

Le rictus qu'il arborait quitta aussitôt son visage et sa mâchoire se crispa sous la fureur.

- _Avada-Kedavra! _prononça-t-il en y mettant toute sa haine.

Il dirigea sa baguette en direction de Hermione, toujours à terre.

*

Harry et Ron étaient toujours aux prises avec les mangemorts, luttant vaillamment avec leurs dernières réserves d'énergie. Leurs ennemis étaient en surnombre et bien plus entraînés qu'eux au combat. Voyant qu'Hermione était parvenue à s'enfuir, Harry attira Ron dans une salle de classe et ils fortifièrent la porte à l'aide d'une armoire. Celle-ci fut immédiatement pulvérisée par leurs assaillants. Ils se replièrent alors vers le fond de la pièce et montèrent les marches qui conduisaient au bureau de leur professeur. Dissimulés derrière les murs de l'ouverture voutée qui leur faisaient office de bouclier, les deux garçons jetaient des sortilèges destinés à neutraliser leurs assaillants. Leurs visages, comme leurs vêtements, étaient noircis par la terre et la suie. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés par la sueur qui leur dégoulinait sur les tempes. Leur respiration était haletante et leurs sortilèges de moins en moins efficaces. Ils échangèrent un regard grave, conscients qu'ils vivaient peut-être leurs dernières minutes. Soudain, un cri leur parvint.

- Hermione! avertit Harry, désemparé.

Puis, il interpréta l'expression déterminée de son ami et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Je te couvre!

Il se redressa et prononça:

_- Turbidus!_

Aussitôt, un épais brouillard se forma, déconcertant leurs adversaires. Ron profita de la diversion pour se faufiler vers la sortie. Il se précipita aussitôt dans le couloir de gauche qui menait à la grande salle, d'où lui avait semblé provenir le cri d'Hermione. Il l'entendit clamer: «_ Tu ne pourras jamais susciter le respect. Pas même par la force! »_ . L'espace d'un instant, la voix de son amie le rassura. Elle était toujours vivante. Mais au moment où il franchit le seuil de la porte, il surprit Malfoy prononçant:

- _Avada-_

Au même instant, Ron dirigea sa baguette vers Hermione et lança:

- _Miroris!_

_- -Kedavra! _

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Drago, mais il rencontra un écran lorsqu'il atteignit Hermione. S'y réfléchissant, il se répandit à travers la pièce. Drago et Lucius, le prirent de plein fouet. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Ron fut projeté à travers la porte. Sa tête frappa lourdement le mur contre lequel il vint s'écraser, puis tomba inanimé.

*

Ginny s'assit subitement, l'air confus et effaré comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Luna et Neville se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

- Ginny! Ginny, il faut que tu annules le sort! la somma Luna.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, se demandant comment elle était parvenue jusque ici, puis s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que sa chemise de nuit et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Neville retira son gilet et lui posa sur les épaules. Elle regarda ses amis et demanda, déconcertée:

- Alors, ce n'était pas un cauchemard?

- Non, Ginny! Il faut que tu te rappelles la formule! Qu'as-tu prononcé? la pressa Luna.

- Il voulait...il a dit que je devais...mais je ne voulais pas! balbutia Ginny, contrite.

- Je sais. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu annules le sort.

- J'ai dit... _somnus lethargia, _avoua Ginny, baissant les yeux.

- Hermione avait raison! s'exclama Neville. Un sortilège de sommeil léthargique!

- Hermione! Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien? Je l'ai...

Ginny ne put terminer sa phrase, horrifiée par les actions qu'elle avait commises malgré elle.

- Oui, elle va bien. Ils vont tous bien, la rassura-t-il. Enfin, j'espère. Ils font diversion pour attirer les mangemorts loin d'ici.

- Les mangesmorts! Ils sont dans l'école? interrogea-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée d'être à l'origine de ces horribles évènements.

- Ginny! Ginny, écoute-moi bien, poursuivit Luna. Tu vas répéter après moi: _terminus lethargia_.

Ginny attrapa sa baguette qui était posée près d'elle, se releva et prononça fortement:

- _Terminus lethargia!_

Aussitôt, une fumée bleuté s'échappa de sa baguette, emplissant tout l'espace, puis se faufila par la porte et se répandit dans tout le château. Neville sortit des toilettes et passa la tête dans le couloir pour voir les tableaux s'animer de nouveau. Les personnages qui y étaient représentés s'éveillèrent en baillant et entamèrent une conversation mouvementée sur leur étrange sommeil prolongé.

*

Hermione pensait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle se blâmait d'avoir été vaincue par cette vermine de Malfoy et ne voulait surtout pas lui apporter la satisfaction que sa peur lui procurerait. Au moment où elle l'entendit prononcer le sortilège de la mort, elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses parents qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de serrer dans ses bras, vers Harry et Ron, ses fidèles amis avec qui elle ne rirait plus jamais. La voix de Ron lui parvint de loin comme dans un rêve. Le temps lui sembla durer une éternité. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un halo de lumière aveuglante l'encerclait. Elle dut se protéger les yeux à l'aide de ses mains. Puis, le charme se rompit et elle put voir Drago gisant inerte devant elle, une expression de terreur figée sur son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda, déconcertée, comment elle avait pu réchapper à cette attaque. Le souvenir de la voix de Ron lui revint en mémoire: « _Miroris!_ ». Il avait jeté sur elle le sortilège du miroir et le sort de Drago s'était retourné contre son expéditeur. « Ingénieux! », pensa-t-elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le corps de Lucius Malfoy un peu plus loin. La panique s'empara d'elle. Il était dans cette pièce! Ron aussi devait être dans cette pièce quand le sort avait été jeté! Elle se releva, le cherchant du regard.

- Ron? appella-t-elle. Elle se mit à parcourir la salle en criant: « Ron! Ron! ». Soudain, elle aperçut son corp inanimé qui gisait de l'autre coté du couloir. Elle se précipita vers lui. « Ron? ». Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête, formant une auréole lugubre sur le sol. « Non! ». Cette fois, elle ne cria pas, elle hurla.

Elle tomba à genoux près de lui en criant son nom. Elle ne sentait pas les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.


	13. Chapter 13: Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs, souvenirs**

Dès que Ron fut hors de la pièce, Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait profiter de la confusion qu'avait jeté son sortilège du brouillard. Il avait un avantage sur ses ennemis: il fréquentait cette salle de classe depuis cinq ans. Tel un missionnaire, il se jeta au sol et descendit discrètement les marches, puis regagna le mur de gauche en rampant. De son point de vue, il pouvait les surprendre. Tout en longeant le mur jusqu'à la porte, il jeta quelque « _Petrificus totalus!_ » sur ses assaillants sans que personne ne le vît sortir. Il regarda en direction de la grande salle d'où était provenu le cri d'Hermione, puis la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, indécis. Devait-il finir de les neutraliser tant qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, ou porter secours à son amie? Son hésitation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et il s'engagea dans le couloir. A cet instant, un mangemort apparut à travers le brouillard tel un fantôme.

*

- Ça a marché! s'exclama Neville à l'intention des deux adolescentes.

Le trio ne s'attarda pas, souhaitant rejoindre le reste du groupe au plus vite. Leur étage étant complètement désertique, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier central. Bientôt, des cris leur parvinrent depuis le rez-de-chaussé et ils se précipitèrent pour aider leurs amis.

Du haut de l'escalier, ils aperçurent Harry qui s'engageait dans le couloir, leur tournant le dos. Puis, ils virent le mangemort sortir de la brume, s'apprêtant à le frapper par derrière. Ginny fit un pas en avant et lança:

- _Stupefix!_

Harry se retourna vivement. L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui fut projeté en arrière dans la salle de classe. Puis, il vit Ginny qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Ses trois amis le rejoignirent aussitôt.

- Stupéfiante, hein? déclara Neville, admiratif, à l'attention de Harry. Je suis sûr que Voldemort n'est pas aussi puissant que ces deux-là réunies!

- Sans aucun doute! répondit Harry. Merci Ginny.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

- Tu vas bien? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- Non, c'est plutôt moi qui ai fait du mal, rétorqua-t-elle désolée.

- C'était pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça. Tu as réussi à conjurer le sort? interrogea-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre! confirma Neville.

- Génial! s'écria Harry qui commençait à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir au cauchemar qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Luna fronça soudainement les sourcils. Harry suivit son regard pour découvrir que la brume désépaississait. Il se préparait à prévenir ses compagnons de prendre la fuite mais Luna prononça fortement:

-_ Enfirmaris! _

Devant son expression confuse, elle expliqua calmement:

- C'est un sort qui sert à enfermer quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Des cris provenant de la grande salle, attirèrent leur attention.

- Hermione! les informa Harry qui partit à vive allure.

- Non! entendit-il.

Le cri de détresse de son amie lui déchira les entrailles. Elle était en danger et il espérait de tout coeur ne pas arriver trop tard. Il sut que c'était le cas lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre extrémité du couloir. Hermione se tenait agenouillée près de Ron inanimé et baignant dans son sang. Il stoppa sa course et observa la scène, en état de choc. Hermione tourna alors vers lui ses yeux baignés de larmes.

- C'est le sortilège de la mort, annonça-t-elle entre deux sanglots, avant d'enfouir son visage contre la poitrine sans vie de son ami.

Harry tomba à genoux, laissant sa douleur et sa colère s'exprimer. Il ne trouverait plus jamais le repos. Il avait subi bien trop de pertes. D'abord ses parents, puis son parrain et maintenant son meilleur ami! Cinq années d'amitié réduites à néant. Cela lui était intolérable. Comme lui avait dit Hermione quelques mois plus tôt, ils étaient sa famille. Pourquoi les gens qu'il chérissait plus que tout devaient-ils mourir? Il irait affronter Voldemort. Seul à seul. La mort ne l'effrayait plus. Il l'accueillerait même comme un soulagement.

Ginny les rejoignit et porta ses mains à sa bouche en signe d'horreur.

- Oh Mon Dieu! Il n'est pas...? interrogea-t-elle, vainement.

Les larmes et les cris de ses amis répondaient à sa question. Elle contourna Hermione et vint se placer à la tête de son frère, profondément affligée.

- Comment?

Hermione leva la tête vers elle et déclara:

- En me sauvant.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la berçant doucement. Elle se tourna contre lui :

- Oh Harry! C'est trop horrible!

- Je sais, confia-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils partageaient la même souffrance. Ron était leur meilleur ami. Ils avaient toujours été un trio. Et en l'espace d'un instant, ils n'avaient plus que l'un l'autre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'éloigna légèrement de lui, de manière à rencontrer son regard. Puis il questionna, les yeux luisant de haine:

- Hermione, que s'est-il passé? Qui lui a fait ça?

- Drago Malfoy!

- Je vais tuer ce rat! annonça Harry.

- Non., répondit-elle doucement, le regard rivé sur ses mains.

- Enfin Hermione, il a tué Ron! Si je ne...

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer car il est déjà mort, l'interrompit Hermione, les yeux toujours baissés.

Harry la regarda, interdit. Devinant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle ajouta:

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire.

Harry posa sa main sur les siennes et y exerça une pression, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et raconta:

- Malfoy a jeté sur moi le sortilège de la mort. Et au même moment, Ron m'a protégé avec un _miroris_. Le sort s'est retourné contre tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce. Elle se remit à sangloter doucement contre Harry.

- Non, il n'a pas pu le tuer! déclara gaiement Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués.

- Le sort ne peut se retourner que contre celui qui l'a jeté. Ron a seulement été blessé par la déflagration provoquée par le contact entre les deux sortilèges.

- Tu en es sûre? questionna Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui. Espérons que le choc qu'il a subi n'ai pas fait trop de dommage.

Hermione essuya ses joues d'un revers de la manche. Harry posa alors son oreille contre la poitrine de Ron, guettant les battements de son coeur.

- Il est vivant! s'écria-t-il. Son coeur bat faiblement mais il est vivant!

Il se tourna vers les autres, une expression de joie et de surprise se mêlant aux larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut qu'il voie un médecin, déclara-t-il.

- Alors, il va falloir faire vite, annonça Luna.

Elle vint s'agenouiller près de Ron et plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Dépêchez-vous! ordonna-t-elle.

Neville sembla comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et l'imita, bientôt suivi par les autres.

- Concentrez-vous sur lui. Laissez vos sentiments vous envahir, puis dirigez-les vers lui, poursuivit Luna.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à répéter tel un mantra: « _Transferro energeia!_ » Hermione se plongea dans ses souvenirs et revit les moments les plus intenses qu'elle avait vécus avec Ron et Harry. Les fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés, les disputes qui les avaient parfois divisés, les dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentit au plus profond de son être lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort quelques minutes plus tôt, se rappela à elle. Cette impression de vide au fond de son coeur. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à avancer sans Ronald Weasley dans sa vie? De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Soudain, dans une série de flashs, des images s'imposèrent à elle: les regards qu'il lui adressait parfois, l'embarras qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle se tenait trop près de lui, la jalousie qu'il manifestait de temps à autre. Elle fut assaillie par un flot d'émotions qui la fit suffoquer. Se concentrant intensément, elle prononça: « _Transferro energeia!_ » et le canalisa en direction de Ron à travers sa main. Elle sentit un puissant courant d'énergie lui parcourir le bras et se déverser dans le corps de son ami. Lorsque la connexion fut rompue, elle rouvrit les yeux, exténuée. Des fourmillements lui engourdissaient à présent tout le bras et elle se le frotta énergiquement pour les faire disparaître. L'état de Ron semblait inchangé.

Les cinq adolescents échangèrent des regards perplexes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Harry à Luna.

- Les moldus utilisent la transfusion de sang, les sorciers utilisent la transfusion d'énergie, lui répondit-elle confiante. J'ai appris ça de ma grand-mère. Elle était guérisseuse.

- Il ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas? s'impatienta Hermione.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs silencieux. Harry se releva d'un bond, prêt à se battre. Neville et Luna prirent place à ses côtés, tandis que Ginny et Hermione secouaient frénétiquement Ron pour le réveiller.

- S'il te plaît Ron, ouvres les yeux, l'implora Hermione.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Il a bougé! s'écria Ginny.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Hermione rejoignit Harry.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? l'interrogea-t-elle, désemparée.

Harry se précipita au côté de son ami et le secoua de nouveau.

- Ron, je t'en pries! Supplia-t-il. C'est pas le moment de faire une sièste!

*


	14. Chapter 14: Ensemble

*

**Chapitre 14 : Ensemble**

Lorsque Ronald Weasley vit le bouclier se former autour d'Hermione, il comprit deux choses: Hermione allait vivre et il allait mourir. Etrangement, cette pensée ne l'effraya pas. Il était résigné. En une fraction de seconde, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les Malfoy tomber à terre avant d'être lui-même propulsé. Il ressentit une violente douleur à la tête lorsque celle-ci heurta le mur. Sentant toute force l'abandonner, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit jamais les lamentations de ses amis. Soudain, une douce chaleur pénétra son corps, le parcourant tout entier. Il ressentit un profond bien-être et pensa qu'il pénétrait dans l'au-delà. Puis, le flot de chaleur cessa et il perçut des voix. Il ne voulait pas écouter les voix, il désirait plus que tout retrouver la chaleur et le bien-être qui l'avaient déserté. Les voix devinrent pressantes. Il ne pouvait en distinguer les paroles, mais le sut à leur ton. Son instinct prit le dessus sur sa volonté et il y prêta attention. Tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu connaissance, il reconnut la voix d'Hermione qui le suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux et tenta de lui obéir. Il concentra ses forces dans un ultime effort et parvint à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Il distingua Harry au-dessus de lui puis Ginny.

*

Harry souriait béatement. Il avait bien cru avoir perdu son ami pour toujours. Les larmes de Ginny redoublèrent, mais cette fois, elle pleurait de joie et de soulagement. Ron prit appui sur ses mains, cherchant à se relever. Il prit conscience des douleurs que son corps meurtri lui infligeait et émit un gémissement. Hermione, qui scrutait le couloir dans une attitude défensive, se retourna alors. « Ron! », s'écria-t-elle dans un mélange de joie et de soulagement. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage encore humide des larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Elle se précipita sur lui et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Il répondit à son étreinte. Qu'il était bon de serrer Hermione contre lui! Il reconnut immédiatement cette sensation. C'était la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait expérimenté un peu plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant leur parfum. Lorsqu'elle put maîtriser l'émotion qui la submergeait, elle se recula légèrement.

- Comment tu te sens? s'enquit-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main.

- Mon Dieu, Ron! On t'a cru mort!

- Ouai, ben moi aussi, répliqua-t-il, regardant tour à tour, Hermione puis Harry.

Ce dernier lui donna une accolade, puis murmura, ému:

- C'est un miracle!

- Ce n'est pas un miracle, rétorqua Luna avec un sourire. C'est de la magie.

*

Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent, rappelant nos amis à la prudence. Hermione et Harry aidèrent Ron à se mettre sur pied et l'entraînèrent dans la grande salle. Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson à la pensée d'y avoir frôlé la mort et sa mémoire rejoua malgré elle, le film des évènements. Soudain, elle s'écria:

- Lucius Malfoy!

Les cinq adolescents tournèrent leur regard vers elle. Elle dut contenir sa panique pour expliquer:

- Il était présent quand Drago a jeté le sort. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Drago était mort et Lucius était juste là. Et il n'y est plus!

- C'est comme pour Ron, comprit Harry. Tu as cru qu'il était mort, mais en fait, il a juste été assommé par la violence du sort! Il a du s'enfuir!

- Alors il faut partir! S'il est caché dans cette pièce, il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer, déclara gravement Hermione.

- C'est impossible! Vu l'état de Ron, on ne sera pas assez rapide s'ils nous pourchassent encore, affirma Harry, désemparé.

- Allez-y! Allez chercher de l'aide! Je vous attendrais ici, déclara Ron.

- Quoi? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour te ramener, tu crois qu'on va te laisser derrière? s'indigna Hermione. Pas question!

- Je vais rester avec lui, déclara Ginny.

- Non, c'est terminé, on ne se sépare plus! ordonna Harry. Ça a bien failli nous coûter la vie à tous les trois. Si Ginny n'était pas arrivée, moi-même je...

Il s'interrompit et s'exclama:

- Mais bien sûr! Neville, c'est toi qui avait raison! Nous avons toujours eu la solution sans réellement la comprendre!

- Harry, de quoi tu parles? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Rappelle-toi Hermione! La prophétie disait que nous avions une force que le Seigneur des Ténébres ignore! C'est l'amitié! Ensemble, nous sommes forts! Ça veut dire, en unissant nos forces! En créant une sorte de connexion entre nous qui permettrait de multiplier notre puissance par six!

*****

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et nos six amis sursautèrent. Ils se positionnèrent tous autour de Harry, faisant front à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

- Prêt pour le match final, Harry Potter?, s'exclama Voldemort.

- Le sortilège a été annulé, l'informa Hermione. Dumbledore sera là d'un instant à l'autre.

- Bien! Très bien! Quand j'aurais terminé de me débarrasser de vous, je pourrais me débarrasser de lui! répondit Voldemort, sarcastique.

- Ça ne sera pas si simple! prévint Harry d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh! Ça l'a été de tuer tes parents, ricana Voldemort.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté et Harry, sous le coup de la colère, lança aussitôt le sortilège Doloris. Voldemort ne sembla pas en être affecté et ricana de plus belle.

-Tu peux mieux faire, Harry.

Face au meurtrier de ses parents, Harry sentit sa haine s'attiser, prenant le pas sur la peur qu'il éprouvait pour lui et ses amis.

- _Endoloris_, cria-t-il de nouveau.

Cette fois encore, Voldemort para le sortilège, son rire sordide résonnant dans l'immense salle.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Laisse-moi te montrer!

Aussitôt, Voldemort dirigea sa baguette vers Hermione qui se tenait à gauche de Harry, en prononçant:

- _Endoloris!_

Hermione poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, tout à coup prise de violentes douleurs.

- Non! s'écria Harry.

- _Stupefix!_ lança Ron à son tour.

Voldemort, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque de Ron. Il fut projeté en arrière contre le mur. La perte momentanée de concentration libéra Hermione de son emprise. Ron l'aida à se relever et l'attira derrière lui.

Voldemort se redressa, visiblement vexé de s'être fait ainsi avoir par un sort aussi simple.

- C'est toi et moi Harry. Où il mourront tous. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas? déclara-t-il.

Harry n'hésita pas. Il s'avança et se mit en position de combat. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une seule syllabe, Voldemort lança un vent violent, digne des plus grosses tempêtes que Poudlard ait connues. Des chaises se mirent à traverser la salle. Harry s'arqua pour ne pas tomber. Derrière lui, les autres se cramponnaient les uns aux autres, plissant les yeux pour assister au duel .

- _Solaris!_ cria Harry.

Une aveuglante lumière jaillit de sa baguette et Voldemort protégea ses yeux à l'aide de son bras, tout en parant le sort avec sa baguette. Le reste du groupe regardait la scène avec stupéfaction. Les deux baguettes étaient connectées par l'intermédiaire de leur sort respectif. Celle de Harry formant un bouclier de lumière jaune contre la rafale de vent qui émergeait de celle de Voldemort. Harry concentrait toute son énergie, mais semblait perdre peu à peu l'avantage. Il avait passé la nuit à courir et à combattre des mangemorts ce qui l'avait épuisé. De grosses gouttes de sueurs lui dégoulinaient sur le front et les tempes. Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, Harry chercha au fond de lui la détermination d'anéantir Voldemort. Il pensa à toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes et à celle qui risquaient de l'être s'il était vaincu. Il revit Hermione pleurant sur le corps de Ron puis tous ses amis penchés sur lui, lui transmettant leur énergie.

- Avec moi! leur cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione prirent place de chaque côté de Harry et créèrent un solaris qui vint rejoindre le sien.

Ginny les rejoignit et à son tour, envoya un puissant rayon solaire en direction de Voldemort. Malgré cela, ce dernier ne faiblit pas d'une once. Surprise par sa propre puissance, Ginny perdit l'équilibre et sa baguette vint toucher celle de Harry. La connexion établie fortuitement entre leurs deux baguettes amplifia le rayon qui regagna subitement du terrain. Harry échangea un rapide regard avec Ginny puis s'écria: « Ensemble! ». Espérant ainsi que ses amis interpréteraient le message. Ron et Hermione qui étaient aux premières loges pour assister au résultat de la connexion, joignirent leur baguette à celle de Harry, rapidement imités par Luna et Neville. La circonférence du rayon augmenta immédiatement, repoussant avec force celui de Voldemort qui faiblissait. La lumière devint aveuglante, obligeant nos amis à fermer les yeux, se cramponnant à leur baguette de toutes leurs forces. Soudain, une explosion se produisit et chacun fut propulsé à travers la salle, rompant la connexion qu'ils avaient réussi à créer. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, prêt à reprendre la lutte avec le peu de force qui leur restait. Mais ce qu'ils virent les déconcerta. Devant eux, gisait Voldemort. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans voix, devant ce qui leur paraissait insensé. Puis, le corps de Voldemort se dématérialisa et il ne resta bientôt plus que sa cape noire comme preuve de son existence. Harry s'avança lentement vers la cape, voulant s'assurer que tout était bien terminé, que Voldemort ne leur jouait pas un tour dont il avait le secret. Mais au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'ils avaient gagné. Ensemble, ils l'avaient vaincu. La cape qui avait appartenu au plus dangereux des sorciers se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Dumbledore et derrière lui, les autres professeurs, qui observaient la scène depuis la porte, l'air complètement hagard.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

*

**Epilogue:**

Harry ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de regarder le vieillard, encore essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de produire. Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, il désigna la cape avec la pointe de sa baguette et déclara:

- Il va falloir brûler ça!

Il pointa alors sa baguette et la cape prit feu détruisant ainsi les restes de Voldemort. Soudain, Hermione sembla réaliser que leur tâche n'était pas tout à fait accomplie.

- Malfoy! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne s'échappe!

- Il a dû partir par là! suggéra Harry en désignant le salon situé derrière la grande salle.

Dumbledore s'y précipita, immédiatement suivi par Harry et ses amis. Lucius Malfoy gisait à demi-conscient, sur le tapis qui ornait le centre du chaleureux salon. Il grimaça en les voyant. Harry ne sut dire si c'était de colère ou de douleur tellement l'homme semblait mal en point. Il se tenait tout près de Hermione lorsque le sort de Drago avait été réfléchi et avait par conséquent, pris le choc de plein fouet. A voir l'état de Ron qui se trouvait pourtant à bonne distance, il était aisé d'imaginer celui de Lucius. Il avait certainement du ramper pour regagner cet endroit.

- C'est terminé Lucius, déclara Dumbledore. Une cellule avec votre nom vous attend à Azkaban.

*

- Qu'on prévienne le ministère! ordonna-t-il. Rogue, occupez-vous de lui, dit-il en désignant Lucius. Et vous six, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite!

Alors qu'ils suivaient Dumbledore à travers les couloirs, leurs souvenirs des évènements qui s'y étaient produits quelques minutes auparavant furent cruellement ravivés. Le corps de Drago qui gisait dans la grande salle avait été grossièrement recouvert. Le sol du couloir, taché du sang de Ron, les fit frissonner. On pouvait percevoir des hommes pétrifiés sur le sol de la salle de classe encore embrumée, où Ron et Harry s'étaient battus avec acharnement. Tous les élèves de l'école les regardaient passer depuis l'escalier central, silencieux et immobiles. Avaient-ils conscience des enjeux de la bataille qui venait d'être menée tandis qu'ils dormaient? Harry en doutait. Ils ne pouvaient avoir aucune idée de la peur qui l'avait tenaillé, de l'énergie qu'il avait déployé, de la volonté dont il avait du faire preuve. L'air morne qu'il arbora s'illumina soudainement au son d'un bougonnement familier. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Hagrid passer la porte de l'école.

- Hagrid! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Son geste fut bientôt imité par Hermione, puis par Ron, ravis de le voir sain et sauf. Hagrid essuya une larme, ému par l'affection qu'ils lui démontraient.

- Je vous avais bien dit que j'allais m'en occuper! Ben, fallait voir comme ils sont vite partis en voyant mon nouveau compagnon!

- Quel nouveau compagnon? demanda Ron, inquiet en pensant à l'originalité dont faisait preuve Hagrid quant au choix de ses animaux de compagnie.

- Quel nouveau compagnon? lui fit écho Dumbledore.

- J'aurais pas du dire ça, murmura Hagrid, provoquant les éclats de rire de ses trois jeunes amis.

*

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry et ses amis durent faire un compte rendu détaillé de la nuit passée. Le vieillard les écoutaient attentivement tandis qu'ils poursuivaient le récit chacun leur tour. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il se leva de son fauteuil et prononça:

- Mes enfants, je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis fier de vous. Bien plus que vos pouvoirs de sorcellerie, ce sont vos valeurs qui ont constitué vos meilleures armes. Votre courage et votre détermination ont sauvé notre communauté du plus grand mal de tous les temps. L'école Poudlard est heureuse de vous compter parmi ses élèves. D'autant plus que vous allez accroître sa réputation! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, vous avez eu une nuit bien agitée et, contrairement à nous autres qui avons fait la grasse matinée, vous méritez amplement de vous reposer. Lorsque vous serez passer à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner vos blessures vous pourrez regagner vos dortoirs. Vous êtes dispensés de cours pour le reste de la journée!

Les six adolescents ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent les appartements de Dumbledore.

- C'est pas l'heure du petit-déjeuner? demanda Ron. Je meurs de faim!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant:

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, on dirait!

Sa remarque fit rire le petit groupe qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Harry regarda un instant ses amis s'éloigner et sourit. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant. La menace de Voldemort étant anéantie, leur avenir s'avérait plein de promesses.

Luna se retourna et devant son air pensif, s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main.

- L'avenir nous appartient, dit-elle en souriant.

Il répondit à son sourire. Au même moment, Ginny revint sur ses pas.

- Oh, pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa Ginny, embarrassée.

Devant l'embarras que manifestait Ginny, Luna lâcha la main de Harry et partit rejoindre les autres.

- Ginny! Tout va bien? s'enquit Harry.

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que toi et Luna..., dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle détourna le regard.

- Oh non! Luna et moi on est juste ami. On a des choses en commun... Ça nous a rapproché.

- Oh...d'accord, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? interrogea-t-il.

- Euh, oui. Je voulais te demander..., elle hésita, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Pourquoi moi? Harry, dis-moi pourquoi il s'en est encore pris à moi!

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose en moi, quelque chose qui lui fait croire que je suis comme lui?

- Bien sûr que non! Enfin, Ginny!

Elle s'assura que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et confia à voix basse:

- Tu sais, j'ai ressentit une impression vraiment bizarre. J'ai ressentit un certain... plaisir à faire ces choses. Et en même temps, je ne le voulais pas. C'était très dérangeant, effrayant.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, déclara Harry pensif. Comme s' il te faisait découvrir une partie de toi que tu ne connaissais pas toi-même...

Ginny le regarda interloquée et acquiesça.

- Le plus grand plaisir de Voldemort n'était pas de faire le mal, expliqua-t-il. C'était de convaincre les gens de le faire à sa place. Il aimait la corruption, la perversion de l'esprit. C'est à nous de lutter! C'est à nous... de choisir!

- Toi aussi, il a essayé de te manipuler?

Harry acquiesça.

- Alors, on est pareil, déclara Ginny.

- Oui, on est pareil.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment fini cette fois? Tu crois qu'il pourrait revenir un jour?

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis. On l'a vaincu une fois. Si jamais ça arrivait, on pourrait le vaincre encore, déclara-t-il, confiant.

*

Harry et Ginny retrouvèrent leurs amis qui étaient déjà entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh. La fatigue ne parvenait pas à l'emporter sur la jovialité qui résultait des récents évènements.

- Ron, ne fais pas l'enfant! le sermonna Hermione. Tu as subi un grand choc, c'est normal que tu restes en observation quelques jours.

- Je préfère dormir dans mon lit, répondit l'interressé sur un ton boudeur. Et puis je vais m'ennuyer ici tout seul.

- T u es supposé te reposer pas t'amuser, alors peu importe où!

- Dixit la fille qui s'introduit dans le dortoir des garçons en pleine nuit! rétorqua Ron.

- Quoi?, s'exclama Ginny, intriguée.

- Oh, non! Ron tais-toi je t'en prie! J'espérais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ma petite visite de cette nuit serait oubliée, plaida Hermione.

- Hum hum! fit Ron énigmatique.

- Ça va te coûter cher Hermione! railla Harry.

Hermione se cacha le visage derrière ses mains, au bord du désespoir. Ils partirent dans un fou rire général.

*

Mme Pomfresh laissa Ron regagner son dortoir après avoir fait promettre à ses amis de le surveiller étroitement et de le ramener au moindre signe alarmant.

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, Hermione interpella Ron.

- Ron!

Harry se tourna vers son ami:

- Je t'attends la-haut, ok?

Ron hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Hermione. Harry sourit, l'air satisfait, puis monta.

- Je voulais te dire merci ....de m'avoir sauvée, déclara-t-elle.

- C'est pas la peine. Je veux dire, c'est normal, répondit modestement Ron.

- Non, peu de gens aurait eu ce courage. Tu aurais pu mourir!

- Je suis sûr que tu en aurais fait autant, poursuivit-il.

- Peut-être..., répondit-elle, pensive.

Puis, elle ajouta, embarrassée:

- Ron, je voulais que tu saches... Quand j'ai compris pour le miroir... j'ai vraiment cru... ça a été les minutes les plus longues et les plus douloureuses de toute ma vie!

Ron ne sut que répondre. Il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il pensa que leur conversation était terminée et qu'il allait pouvoir rejoindre Harry, mais elle poursuivit:

- Parfois, je suis vraiment odieuse avec toi parce que..., parce que je ne sais pas comment agir normalement. Je veux dire les choses changent, malgré nous et... je ne sais pas encore comment gérer ça. Tu comprends?

Ron la regardait maintenant en fronçant les sourcils, confus. Non, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il hocha cependant la tête, redoutant ses foudres s'il lui avouait la vérité.

- Enfin, voilà. Je voulais que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Vraiment beaucoup, énonça-t-elle lentement.

Ron sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et acquiesça d'un nouveau mouvement de tête.

- Bon, je vais y aller, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'engager dans le dortoir.

Ron descendit alors les deux marches qui les séparaient et la retint:

- Hermione! Elle se retourna vivement, le regard brillant. Moi aussi... j'ai eu très peur de te perdre. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter, avoua-t-il.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait: elle posa sa main sur son épaule, se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, mon cavalier, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'en retourna ensuite directement dans son dortoir avant de devoir affronter son regard. Ron resta quelques instants comme pétrifié. Puis il monta les marches quatre à quatre, se précipita vers le dortoir et se jeta sur son lit.

- Elle m'a embrassé! exulta-t-il.

- Qui? s'enquit Harry en se redressant d'un coup sur son lit.

- Hermione! répondit-il comme s'il était en transe.

Harry se pencha vers lui, décidément très intéressé par la tournure des évènements.

- Hermione t'a embrassé? Notre Hermione? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

- Hum, hum! confirma Ron en hochant la tête. Juste là, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa joue. Elle a dit qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi. Vraiment beaucoup, tu te rends compte? Elle m'a appelé son cavalier!

- Comme ta soeur, hein? railla Harry.

Ron lui envoya son oreiller en plein figure pour le faire taire. Harry lui renvoya et s'en suivit une joyeuse bataille. Des plumes d'oies volaient éparses dans toute la pièce. Quand la fatigue l'emporta, ils s'endormirent du sommeil du juste.

*

Non, Ronald Weasley n'était ni un brillant élève, ni un brillant sorcier. Il n'était ni populaire, ni particulièrement apprécié de ses camarades. Il était un adolescent parmi les autres. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il comprit qu'il était quelqu'un d'important. Il était important pour Harry dont il était le meilleur ami, le frère. Il était important pour Hermione dont il était également le meilleur ami. Peut-être même davantage. Ne venait-elle pas de suggérer qu'il pût être davantage? Non, il ne fallait quand même pas trop en demander! Il était important pour ses parents, ses frères et sa soeur. Il était même suffisamment important pour Luna et Neville qui n'avaient pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour le sauver. Et il avait prit part dans la mort de Voldemort. Oui, Ron Weasley était important et n'avait rien à envier à Harry Potter.

**FIN**

_Je remercie tous ceux qui sont passés par là, ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Un gros bisous à Kate pour sa fidèlité et son enthousiasme et à Kageroprincesse pour avoir mis une alerte sur cette fic XD_

_A très bientôt!_


End file.
